Deep Drug
by Ronce13
Summary: Draco reçoit son héritage vampire, mais suite à des ... complication, il doit trouver son calice au plus vite. Calice qui se révèle ra être ...Potter pour leur plus grand malheur et plus grand plaisir à tout les deux. DMHP//reprise en juillet 2010//
1. Prologue

**DEEP DRUG**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**auteur**: Ronce

**rating**: M

**pairing**: DMHP; RWHG

**résumé**: Draco reçoit son héritage vampire, mais suite à des complication il doit trouver au plus vite son calice qui se révèlera être...Potter.

**Disclamer**: Tout appartient à JKRowling sauf l'histoire et le plan de celle-ci, je ne fais pas d'argent avec.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**blabla de l'auteur**: Bon, c'est mon premier drary...ma première fic aussi... je préviens que je ne posterais pas très rapidement, vous êtes prévenus! De plus j'écris en fonction de mon inspiration, de mes envies, de mon temps de libres et je poste lorsque j'ai internet (les week-end seulement), lorsque le chapitre est fini et corrigé.

**IMPORTANT**: Cette fic parle de relation homosexuelles entre deux adolescent. Par la suite, des scène explicites apparaitrons. Homophobes, vous pouvez passer votre chemin. C'est mon seul avertissement. Je préviendrais en cas de scène explicite.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Prologue

En fin de soirée dans la rue de Privet Drive, un couple peu banal trainait dans le parc. Le soleil couchant dardait de ses derniers rayons les arbres dont les ombres s'étiraient; devenant de plus en plus imposantes. L'atmosphère lourde d'humidité laissait prévoir un orage durant la nuit. Les rafales de vent soulevaient les quelques feuille déjà tombées en cette fin d'août, et transportaient les parfums des plantes. Un jeune homme était assis sur un banc et lisait un parchemin que sa chouette polaire venait de lui apporter; elle était actuellement perché sur le dossier du banc. La lettre disait:

_« Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu as passer d'agréables vacances, les miennes furent délicieuse malgré ton absence. J'ai été en France voir de la famille, puis en Nouvelle-Zélande. Depuis notre retour en Angleterre ma mère ne cesse de me presser pour t'inviter boire le thé._

_J'ai déjà prévue ma robe pour le bal de noël. Je suis sure qu'elle te plaira. Pour la saint Valentin, j'ai crue comprendre que Dumbledore hésitait encore à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui. Pareil pour celui de fin d'année, même ci celui-ci est reconduit, il ne sera annulé que si nous sommes en pleine bataille contre les forces du Mal. Même si avec toi dans nos rang, la victoire est assurée._

_Vivement la rentrée, je ne saurais attendre plus pour te revoir. Tu m'a vraiment trop manqué durant ces deux mois. En attente d'une réponse._

_Amoureusement,_

_Magie_

Le jeune homme soupira et froissa la lettre, sa chouette Hedwige vint alors lui mordiller le doigt pour lui montrer son soutien. La nuit tombée depuis peu ne lassait apercevoir de l'adolescent que sa silhouette. Il mesurait dans les 1m85, les épaules large comme il fallait, une musculature que l'on devinait malgré la pénombre, et des cheveux sombres indomptables. Il s'en alla du parc pour rentrer chez son oncle. Arrivé, il ne prit pas la peine de saluer les occupants de la maison et se dirigeât directement vers sa chambre à l'étage. Il s'installa à son bureau, tira un morceau de parchemin, pris une plume et son encrier puis se mit a écrire sa réponse à Magie

_Chère Magie,_

_Je viens de recevoir ta lettre. Aucunes vacances passées chez ma « famille » ne pourrais être agréables. J'étais pourtant certain de t'avoir parler de cette partie de ma vie dans le courant du moi de juin, mais surement étais-tu trop occupée à penser à la robe que tu porterais pour le bal. Bal auquel je ne t'accompagnerais pas, de même pour tout les autres, puisque à partir de maintenant nous deux ne sortons plus ensembles._

_Mes sincères excuses à ta mère mais je ne pourrais venir prendre le thé en présence de mon ex-copine._

_La victoire n'est pas assurée sous prétexte que je serais en première ligne durant la bataille! mais je me demande encore qui est ce « nous »? Comptais-tu t'engager? Personnellement le peu que je sache de toi (et c'est déjà bien asser) ne me conforte pas dans l'idée de ta présence durant le combat._

_Cordialement  
_

_Harry_

.Il mis la lettre dans une enveloppe et la confia a Hedwige, qui s'envola par la fenêtre, disparaissant dans la nuit en quelques battements d'ailes. Ne gardant que son boxer pour pyjama, Harry se laissa ensuite tomber dans son lit, ne remarquant pas les trois lunes a travers sa fenêtre.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Voilà c'est fini pour l'instant. Laisser moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous avez aimer ou non, si l'idée vous plait ou non etc...

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.


	2. Délicieusement vôtre

**Deep Drug**

Chapitre premier

Délicieusement vôtre

**OoOoOoOoO**

Note:Dans cette fic, Albus Dumbledor n'as pas été tué par Severus Rogue! J'adore trop le personnage du papi gâteux accroc au bonbon aux citrons qu'il incarne! Comment m'en passer? De cette entremeteused'opérette génialissime? Qui ne sert à rien mais qui donne un sens à tout les coups du sort des personnage? Et celui sur qui tout retombe! Comment ne pas s'en servir pour se voiler la face hein?.Je crois que j'en ais un peu dit beaucoup là... tant pis ^-^

Bonne lecture.

**OoOoOoOoO**

« Harry! Je n'arrive pas a croire que tu ais osé rompre avec Magie de cette façon! La pauvre, elle était catastrophée! Je reconnais ne pas avoir été pour cette relation mais

Il n'y a pas de « mais » Hermione! Cette fille ne sortait avec moi que pour être la petite amie du « Survivant » et non pour être avec moi.

Il a raison Hermione!

Pour tout Ron? Tu es aussi d'accord avec sa façon de larguer cette fille?

Oui. Elle se voyait déjà mariée avec lui! Je te parie qu'elle a passer ses vacances a choisir les couleurs et les motifs de votre chambre. Sans parler de l'organisation du mariage, et de la lune de miel!

Bon d'accord, c'est vrai qu'elle va un peu...bon d'accord très vite en besogne. Mais il aurait tout de même pue être moins brusque!

S'il l'avais été, elle l'aurait soulé encore et encore Granger. Ça me coûte de le dire mais Potter a eu raison. »

L'intervention de Malfoy avais surprise Ron et Hermione captivés par leur discution et intriguer Harry qui avais depuis un moment laisser tomber.

« Granger, Weasley, réunion des préfets dans le wagon de tête. Prévenez les Poufsoufles au passage. »

Hermione et Ron sortirent alors du wagon, laissant les deux princes de Poudlard seuls. Celui des Serpentards vint alors s'asseoir en face du Grifondor.

« N'as-tu pas une réunion Malfoy?

Si »

Sa réponse laissa pantois le brun par sa franchise et le fait que le blond la dise sans arrières pensées ni méchanceté, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Après quelques temps, le Survivant répondit.

« Alors que fais-tu encore là Malfoy?

A ton avis Potter?

Me faire chier? Dit Harry plein d'ironie pour masquer le trouble que la question de son vis-à-vis avais crée en lui.

Cela aurais pu être la bonne réponse si je n'avais déjà une autre idée pour. Bien que ma présence seule doit suffire à te « faire chier », n'est-ce pas Potter?

Un point pour toi... Et bien sinon, je ne vois pas et je n'ai, en fait, nullement envie de savoir alors si tu voulais bien partir et aller à ta réunion j'en serais ravie!

Oh! Si cela peut vous plaire, je ne puis que m'incliner et vous laisser à votre solitaire retraite _Lady Harry _... » Tout en parlant, il s'étais lever, avais fait une révérence avant de partir, marchant dos au couloir. Son regard n'avais quitter celui de son homologue qu'avec la fermeture de la porte.

Harry ne se remis pas du choc provoqué par le serpentard...Non! Ce ne pouvais être Malfoy qui avais accédé à sa requête! Ce n'étais pas non plus lui qui avais incliner sa tête face à lui. Ce ne pouvais être lui qui avais susurré son prénom de sa voix suave et délicieusement envoûtante?! Suave? Délicieuse? Envoûtante?!! Holà! Harry révais éveillé! C'étais la seule et unique explication...Ha... non, il ne révais pas, la douleur en se pinçant se faisait sentir sur son avant bras...Et pourquoi le fait que le blond ait dit son prénom le troublait-il autant? Il avais bien dit Harry!... _Lady_!! Ce con s'étais une fois de plus jouer de lui et comme l'idiot qu'il étais, il n'avais pas réagit à temps et n'avais pas répliquer; il devais bien se marrer le salop en ce moment; il avais été trop fasciné par le blond pour... Fasciner!? Il avais été fasciné par le blond! Cette révélation s'abattit sur lui. Finalement, se n'étais peut-être pas si mal que leur conversation ne se soit pas éternisée...En tout cas, Malfoy avais réussit a faire chier Harry...Et bien!

Enfin arrivé à Poudlard, Harry trouvât Ron assez...animé. Effectivement ce dernier en tant que préfet devais réunirs les premièrs années, et les conduire avec Hagrid jusqu'au lac, pour qu'il puissent faire le voyage en barque. Puis rejoindre le château avec les autres préfets chargés de l'organisation d'arivée dans une calèche spéciale. Il prévint le brun qu'il devrais faire le trajet sans lui ni Hermione qui étais déjà partie avec Malfoy puisqu'ils étaient préfets en chefs. Dépité, le survivant se dirigeât vers son moyen de transport et s'installa sur la banquette de velours gris calèche ne démarant pas, il en déduisit que d'autres élèves étaient retardataires et allaient le rejoindre. Pendant le temps qu'il était seul, il réfléchit à sa future année.

Il venait d'être nommé capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor, probablement que Malfoy l'était pour celle de serpentard. Ils allaient, cette années encore s'affronter le vif d'or. Il allait continuer d'enlever des points aux autres maison lors de ses permanences nocturne, d'enfreindre le règlement sans se faire prendre, lui mettre des battons dans les roues, l'insulter dès qu'il le croiserais dans les couloirs du château. Il ferais fis de sa réputation et se pavanerais comme le prince qu'il est de sa démarche féline dans tout le domaine de Poudlard. Harry comptait de nombreuse razzia dans les cuisines du châteua puis...une démarche féline? Un prince? Un préfet? Euh...« Oskour »? Potter se flageolât mentalement d'avoir laisser ses pensées vagabonder de nouveaux vers le blond diablement sexy et désirable...Sexy? Désirable? Maintenant, c'étais sur, le bun étais foutu! On allais l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste au service psychiatrie et tout ça à cause et beaux yeux gris-bleuttés de Malfoy! Ce petit, pas si petit que ça en fait, blondinet sur lequel les pensées de Harry étaient encore tournées.

Heureusement pour lui, Nevil Londubar et Luna Lovegood entrèrent sans la calèche qui démara. Le trajet se passa bien, mis à part les remontrances de ses amis sur sa conduite on ne peut plus exécrable avec la camarade de maison de Luna. Arrivés à Poudlard, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et se séparèrent pour retrouver leur place à la table de leur maison respective. Harry trouva Hermione qui l'informât de l'arrivée prochaine de Ron et que de nouvelles mesures avaient étées prisent durant les vacances pour cette année. La cérémonie du Choixpeau débuta après l'arrivée des derniers préfets, puis Bibi, ...euh le sage Albus Dumbledor fit son discourt.

Chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous accueillir cette année à Poudlard Le corps enseignant et moi même ferons de notre mieux pour vous préparer aux prochaines épreuves de votre vie. Comme chacun le sait, le monde magique est actuellement plongé dans une guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Pour vous protéger au mieux durant cette année, les préfets de chaque maison se voient attribuésune zone du château à surveiller chaque soir. Le couvre-feu à été avancé pour votre sécurité, ainsi les élèves de première année devrons être dans leur salle commune à 20h00, ceux de seconde année à 20h30, ceux de troisième et quatrième année à 21h00, ceux de cinquième année à 21h30 et enfin, les sixièmes et septièmes années à élèves sont tenue de respecter ces règles sous peine de sanctions sévères. Les préfets serons chargé d'accompagner puis de surveiller leurs camarades de maison. Enfin, les cachots de l'aille ouest sont formellement interdit d'accès! Les préfets de votre maison vous informerons du règlement de l'école une fois dans vos salle commune. Sur ceux, bon appétit à tous.

Les discutions jasèrent immédiatement dans toute le salle suite aux nouvelles mesures prisent par le directeur. Harry lui, remarquât la mine sérieuse d'Hermione et la questionnât sur sont origine. Elle lui répondit que se n'était rien de grave mais il insistât et elle finit par lui avouer que la chambre du préfet en chef de Serpentard se trouvais dans les cachots de l'aille ouest. Le brun fit alors le rapprochement avec Malfoy. Pourquoi ce dernier avait-il une chambre dans une partie interdite du château? La première hypothèse serait de penser que « le gentil petit fils à papa » avais fait un caprice, mais le dit papa était actuellement en prison à Askaban... De plus, le vieille homme cinglé...euh le professeur Dumbledor n'aurait jamais accepter.

Le temps passa relativement vite et il fut l'heure de monter dans leur sale commune de Griffondor. Hedwige attendais son maître sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un billet accroché à sa patte. Harry défit ce dernier et le lut. Il était cour, simple et concis. Le brun était prévenue avec cette unique phrase sur le morceau de parchemin: « Harry Potter, tu seras mien. ». Il avait donc un(e) admirateur(/trice) secret(te), jaloux(/se) et posséssif(/ve) qui allait profiter de cette année scolaire pour le séduire.

En lisant par dessus son épaule, Ron informa le reste de la maison, qui se tenait dans la salle commune et attendais que le spréfet leur énonce le règlement de l'école, du contenue du billet. Tous, enfin presque, se mirent à jaser ou à faire des supposition quand à l'inconnue. A savoir d'abord s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Ginny apprenant cela fut prise d'une rage folle. Non mais! Qui osait prétendre avoir le brun pour elle (ou lui) seul(e) alors qu'il lui était résevé? Il refusait de sortir avec elle à cause de la guerre, ce n'allais pas être avec un(e) inconnu(e) qu'il allait le faire! Et si cela était un piège lancé par le Mage Noir via un de ses futur mangemort pour affaiblir Harry? Elle fit part de son doute aux concerné qui la regarda comme s'il avait une folle devant lui. Puis considéra avec ses deux meilleurs amis cette hypothèse. Finalement, ils laissèrent tomber au bout d'un quart d'heure, Hermione se souvenant, elle à l'inverse du roux qu'en tant que préfet, ils avaient un rôle à tenir ce soir et qui consistait à énoncer le règlement du château aux élèves. Une fois cela fait, ils allèrent tous se coucher dans leurs dortoirs respectif.

Dans son lit, Harry fit le point sur sa journée. Il s'était fais passer un savon par Hermione à propos de Magie, l'entrevue étrange avec le blond, bond qui n'avait toujours pas quitter ses pensées, la chambre de se dernier dans un couloir interdit, un couvre-feu au château et un(e) admirateur(trice) secret(e) qui voulais le faire tomber amoureux de lui (d'elle). Cette année apparaissait comme allant être la plus calme de la scolarité du brun. Si celui-ci n'avais pas la fâcheuse tendance de se mettre en danger ou de l'attirer et de ne pas respecter les règlements. Il avais donc prévus pour la fin du mois de septembre; il n'allais tout de même pas commencer dès demain, non, dans une vingtaine de jours, il irait voir ce qui se passait dans les cachots de l'aille ouest 22h passée.. Et bien oui! Il faisait d'une pierre deux coups! Et élucidé le mystère Malfoy sous l'opération au nom ridicule de « Pourquoi ce diablement sexy blondinet me trotte dans le crâne lui, son cue à damné Dieu puis que ses saint se sont déjà fourvoyés et sa voix suave et délicieusement excitante »; un peu long, il fallait l'avouer. Cette année promettait d'être intéressante finalement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Désolée, je ne réponsds pas aux reviews anonymes dans les chapitres, mais si vous m'envoyez vôtre mail par MP, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Voilà je sais c'est (très) court et ça fait longtemps, mais je n'ai pas réussis à faire mieux, je suis sincèrement désolée pour cela.

En espérant que cela vous aura quand même plus. Merci d'avoir lue. A la prochaine fois.

Ronce13

Ps: une review s'il vous plait ^-^


	3. Une rentrée succulente

**Deep Drug**

Chapitre second

Une rentrée succulente

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione leur avait distribuer leurs emplois du temps...La poisse! Harry avait six longues et horribles heures de Potions! Et le plus beau dans tout cela avec les serpentards! Toutes!! bon, il avait aussi et heureusement douze heures de DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal), six heures de sortilège, quatre de métamorphose et d'astronomie et enfin, deux heures de soin aux créatures magiques et d'histoire de la magie.

Lundi:

8h-10h: Astronomie (avec les poufsoufles)

10h-12h: DCFM ( avec les serpentards)

14h-16h: Sortilèges (avec les serdaigles)

Mardi:

8h-10h: Potion (avec les serpentards)

10h-12h: Métamorphose (mixte)

13h-15h: DCFM avancé (mixte)

15h-17h: Sortilège ( avec les poufsoufles)

Mercredi:

8h-10h: Histoire de la Magie ( avec les serpentards)

10h-12h: Soins aux créatures magiques (avec les serpentards)

15h-17h: option: Divination (mixte)

19h-21h: Astronomie ( avec les poufsoufles)

Jeudi:

10h-12h: DCFM ( avec les serpentards)

13h-15h: Métamorphose (avec les poufsoufles)

15h17h: Sortilèges (avec les poufsoufles)

Vendredi:

8h-12h: Potion (avec les serpentards)

14h-16h: DCFM ( mixte)

Samedi:

9h-12h: DCFM (avec les serdaigles)

14h-18h: possibilité de sortir à Pré-au-Lard.

Un emplois du temps relativement chargé bien que la majorité des matières l'intéressaient. Le gros soucie de cette journée était le cours de sortilège de l'après-midi avec les serdaigles, avec Magie. Bof, il l'ignorera tout simplement.

Par contre, Hermione elle avait l'ai très très stressée... et comme un idiot, il lui demanda le pourquoi. Celle ci ne se fit pas prier pour déballer son sac. Effectivement, le soir même seraient élue le ou la préfète en chef pour cette année. De plus, à le fin de l'année ils passaient leurs ASPIC!!! De quoi être stresser cela va de soi... Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait devoir combattre un mage noir dans un combat singulier pour l'avenir du monde magique... ou encore devoir survivre en compagnie d'un sulfureux blond peroxydé... Oui, Harry aurait souhaité être à la place de Hermione quand ils devenait cynique. Bon, et s'il finissait son petit déjeuné?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ron, par pitié ferme la!!

Mais quoi Harry!! On a déjà un devoir en Astronomie! On se tape Malfoy toute la semaine! Et Magie t'as incendier du regard dès qu'elle ta vue, t'as traiter de tout les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connais et elle en connais! Puis elle est partie en pleurant à la fin du cours! Et toi Harry qu'as-tu fais pendant tout ce temps?!! Tu rêvassais!

Tu disais?

Rien!

Puis Ron partit grognon devant le manque d'attention de son ami qui depuis le cours de DCFM semblait totalement plongé dans ses pensés. Qu'il aurait aimer pouvoir lire dans ses pensés des fois!!

Harry, bien loin des problèmes de son ami continuait de ressasser les paroles de leur professeur de DCFM. « Vous aller mettre au point un dossier tout au long de l'année dans l'objectif de vos études supérieures, celui-ci devrait vous aider à intégrer une bonne école par le suite. » Vraiment Snape était toujours aussi froid et distant!! mais le pire avait été que tout le long de son explication, il n'avais jamais cesser de sourire d'une façon sadique!! Jusqu'à la phrase fatidique: « Ce dossier se fera en binôme, choisissez bien votre partenaire... » Que devait-il comprendre dans cette dernière phrase?

Harry ne savait pas qu'il aurait la réponse quelques heures plus tard pendant le diner grâce à l'intervention de sa meilleure amie... Donc, il se cassait le crâne à essayer de comprendre le directeur des serpentards, et en même temps, qui dit serpy dit Voldy ou Malfoy... Et le blond était tout de même beaucoup plus sexy que face de serpent! De plus, Harry avait plus mater sa Némésis en toute tranquillité durant le cours de Snapy. Il se trouvait juste devant lui, la chance!

**OoOoOoOoO**

Harry se réveilla ce matin-là avec les très plaisants grognement de frustration du fait d'être tirer de son lit de son voisin de chambre: Ronald Wesley. Il ouvrit un œil. Puis un second et enfin, un troisième...euh non, seulement deux. Les yeux ouverts, ses lunettes sur le nez lui permettant de voir à peu près clair dans le brouillard du matin et une puissante envie de meurtre sur rouquin, il s'assit dans son lit. Enfin quoi! Il avait été bercer la veille par les mélodieux rugissement de colère et sanglots de désespoir de Hermione qui était rentrée toute tremblante en apprenant que Sexy-blondi...euh que Malfoy serait LE préfet en chef et non elle. Il avait du l'écouter se plaindre, gémir, et sortir moult insultes toutes plus imagées les unes que les autres. Il n'allait pas écouter de nouveau son meilleur ami s'en plaindre encore!! Il avait d'autre dragon a mater!

En premier, son estomac qui lui faisait comprendre avec une danse sinueuse, très complexe et très douloureuse qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se nourrir...bouffer quoi! Avant de se rendre en cours de Potion. Puis une fouine peroxydée à exaspéré. Bien oui! Il ne fallait pas oublier la fierté des Grifondor de ne pas avoir la préfète en chef dans leur dortoir! De plus Draco...on, Malfoy avait des yeux magnifiques lorsqu'il était énervé...d'un sublime gris acier. Bon, il devait se lever, et aller se doucher maintenant s'il désirait avoir le temps de manger ce matin et de ne pas être ne retard en cours. Même si Slugorne ne lui en voudrait pas.

Dans la grande salle, un brouhaha s'était instauré depuis la rentrée de la veille. Les professeurs leur avaient annoncer le déroulement des cours. Bibi 187 avait encore frapper la veille au soir!! Avec l'arrivée d'une Hermione catastrophée revenant de la bibliothèque d'où elle n'avais pu emprunter AUCUN livre!! ET le directeur avait expliquer que durant toute cette année, la bibliothèque aurait u fonctionnement différent des années précédentes. De sortes que les élèves n'aient accès qu'a certains sujet et pas aux autres pour favoriser l'entente dans le binôme. Et que évidement, Les élèves n'avaient accès qu'aux ouvrages de leur matières principales ou option ayant un rapport avec leurs cours. Il leur faillait donc trouver un partenaire ayant accès aux autres livres de la bibliothèques pour espérer avoir un dossier potable pour la fin de l'année. Merveilleux non?

Harry et Ron qui avaient initialement prévue de se mettre ensembles, avaient malheureusement accès aux même catégories de livres: DCFM, histoire de la magie, Astronomie, Divination, Métamorphose et sortilège offensifs seulement. Il devait donc trouver quelqu'un ayant accès aux catégories de Potion, sortilèges défensifs et de soins, Soin aux créatures magiques. Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller! Il avait jusqu'à la fin du mois pour trouver sinon,les professeurs le mettraient avec un des autres élèves restant sans faire attention aux sections de la bibliothèque dont il avait accès!

Et la chance le poursuit, tout comme le regard du sexy serpentard depuis son arriver dans la grandes salle. Étrange. Et mince, c'est l'heure! Aller direction les cachots! Gris, ternes, froids, bienvenue aux paradis de la bonne humeur! Tiens, la fouine le suivait?! Ils avaient cours ensembles! Harry se serai bien cogner la tête contre le mur mais bon, il n'avait pas été repérer par le blond, donc pas la peine de se ridiculiser pour rien même si le voir rire aurait été une nouveauté... quoique il y avait assez de nouveauté pour cette rentrée pour l'instant! Il n'empêchait que la patience de Harry était mise à mal, il voulait sortir!! Pendant la nuit, et dans une partie interdite de Poudlard si possible. Aller Harry s'encourageait mentalement pour ne pas laisser tomber sa bonne résolution d'attendre la fin du mois pour trainer près de la chambre du préfet en chef! Aller plus que trois semaines!! Ce n'est tout de même pas si long que ça!

En attendant, il se concentrait sur ces cours et particulièrement sur sa potion de distinction. Le résultat était plutôt moyen en comparaison avec le plus beau cul de serpentards et sa meilleure amie, mais ce n'était pas une catastrophe...Tout du moins si le fait que la potion soit noire et pas translucide n'était pas une catastrophe... C'était étrange de voir de Très Grosses bulles exposée à la surface de sa mixture; jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elle ne lui explose en pleine face. Aller son premier séjours à l'infirmerie de l'année! Bah, ce n'était pas plus mal, il pourrait choisir son lit dès maintenant et Pompom pourrait dès à présent mettre son nom dessus pour le reste de l'année! Mais tout de même, plus de 24 heures après son arriver! Il ne se souvenait avoir tenue si peu de temps par le passer! Seconde bonne nouvelle, Comme le sexy préfet en chef avait fini sa potion et qu'il était préfet, c'est lui qui le conduisit à l'infirmerie! Et là Harry criait dans sa tête « Ô cruel douleur, Ô immonde saloperie opaque qui me cache la vue du royale postérieur, sublime au passage, du blond devant moi! ».

En chemin, Malfoy lui proposa de se mettre en binôme avec lui pour l'année, surprise jusqu'aux explications du blond: il avait accès aux ouvrage qu'Harry n'avait pas, bon argument, Les profs et en particulier le glucosé qui leur servait de dirlo ne les embêterait pas: serpent et griffon ne font pas binôme ensemble normalement! Encore un bon argument et en plus, il ne voulait pas travailler en DCFM et Harry en Potion, matières dont ils étaient les meilleurs élèves respectivement. Encore un plus que bon argument; mais il devait y réfléchir et le lui dit avant de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie qui bizarrement était grise et non blanche immaculée... ha, il avait oublie la potion noire sur ses yeux.

Et là, Ô surprise lorsqu'il recouvrit la vue sous les injonctions de l'infirmière, un lit était déjà occupé! Il n'avait pas fait le baptême de l'infirmerie cette année. Quelle honte, quelle disgrâce pour lui! Mais bon, à voir la peau blanche aspirine de l'occupant il se demandait s'il ne devait pas être heureux de ne pas être à ça place tout compte fait. Mais que lui était-il arrivé? Et Malfoy qui l'avait laisser dès qu'il avait vue l'autre élève. Pourquoi?

- « Monsieur Potter, si je vous revoit dans mon infirmerie avant la fin de la semaine, je vous ferais dormir dehors! »

Oui, POURQUOI?!

**OoOoOoOoO**

Voilà enfin la suite. Je m'excuse de mon retard mais j'ai eu des petit soucie mais bon le plus important c'est qu'il soit là!!

Biz

Ronce13

ps: un review svp.


	4. Troublante rencontre

**Deep Drug**

Chapitre troisième

Troublante rencontre

**OoOoOoOoO**

Bon, je tenais à remercier **Aki no Sabaku**, **Sahada** et **Cricket32**pour leurs reviews très constructives et qui j'espère amélioreront ce chapitre. Ainsi qu'un grand merci à toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews.

Les paroles sont en gras et italique,

Bonne lecture.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Harry n'avais rien de grave, juste de légères démangeaisons dues à la potion. Il pu donc retourner en cours après le déjeuné. Il retrouva donc le professeur Snape pour un cours de DCFM avancé qui l'excitait beaucoup car mine de rien, Snape en connaissait un rayon sur la magie noire et d'autre sortilèges qu'il se faisais une joie d'apprendre à contrer.

_**Monsieur Potter, il me semble que vous avez eu un léger incident durant le cours du professeur Slughorn?**_

_**Heu... oui professeur Snape.**_

_**Vous sentez vous assez en forme pour mon cours ou devez-vous retourner voir Mme Pomfresh immédiatement?**_

_**Je me porte comme un charme professeur. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, c'est trop d'honneur.**_

Le professeur Snape se retourna alors dans un tourbillon de cape en colère de n'avoir pue retirer des points à Potter. Mais bon, le cours devait commencer alors, il commença. Certains élèves étaient déjà en binôme comme Hermionne et Ron, mais lui ne savait pas encore; il devait donner sa réponse samedi matin au plus tard à Malfoy, sinon, celui-ci chercherais quelqu'un d'autre: il n'allait pas attendre après un griffondor. De plus, si l'on tardais trop, les meilleurs élèves seraient pris avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry était de plus en plus tenté de dire « oui » à la proposition du blond...il devait en parler avec ses deux meilleurs amis avant.

_**Monsieur Potter, auriez vous l'amabilité de jeter le sort dont je viens de parler à l'instant? Ou alors, peut être ne êtes vous incapable malgrés les dix bonnes minutes que je vous ais accorder pour le travailler? Auquel cas, votre réputation d'élève prodige en mon cours serait erronée.**_

Après quelques instants, Snape repris

_**Ou ben, ne m'avez vous tout simplement pas écouter. 30 points de moins pour Griffondor. A l'avenir soyez plus attentif monsieur Potter.**_

Et se sont sur ces belles paroles que le cours se fini. Avec, bien évidement un devoir à rendre sur le cours du jour pour la semaine prochaine en cours de DCFM av. Mais bon, maintenant, les deux dernières heures de cours: sortilège!! Puis il pourra parler avec les deux préfets de son dilemme.

Malfoy, lui n'était pas plus presser que ça d'aller en cours avec la vielle McGonagal, de plus un autre cours mixte. Plus de 10 élèves par classe pouvait être extrêmement fatiguant parfois! Ainsi, il resta dans la salle de cours à discuter avec le professeur Flitwick au sujet du dossier à rendre et ce, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un groupe de giffondors trop bruyant. Il se rendit alors à son cours suivant, croisant dans les couloirs le Survivant et sa clique.

Harry très troubler par cette rencontre, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi se promit de réfléchir posément au problème de binôme. Le cours se déroula sans réel difficultés, mis à part quelques explosions par-ci par-là.

Jusqu'à.... ENFIN!! La fin des cours; bon d'accord, une montagne de travail à faire pour la semaine suivante, qui à dit Snape?... Snape... qu'est-ce qui ferait royalement chier ce professeur...? qu'un serpy se prenne une retenue? Mouais il pouvais bien faire mieux; mais à part le priver de sa joie de lui donner des heures de colles, il ne voyait pas vraiment.

_**Hermine tu sais que je t'adore? N'est-ce pas?**_

_**Que veux-tu Harry?**_

_**'Mionne! Comment peux-tu penser que je...**_

_**Harry James POTTER! **_S'énerva la préfète

_**D'accord, d'accord! Bon, a propos de ce dossier en binôme, y a-t-il des statu spécial?**_

_**Spéciaux! Et oui, par exemple, si une partie du sujet n'est pas traité, le professeurs en charge de la matière est en droit de réclamer que les élèves la travaille mieux, ou bien, les élèves du même binôme se voient attribuer une salle de classe désaffecté qu'ils peuvent agencer à leur guise... ha et si un des deux élève reçoit un malus, punition, colle, etc... le partenaire se voit lui aussi affecter pa la punition et se doit d'aider son partenaire … Harry!!**_

_**'Mionne, laisse, il est partie!**_

_**Mais Ron! Il ne m'a même pas laisser finir!**_

_**Laisse! Allons plutôt agencer notre salle.**_

Harry entendais déjà les gémissement de désespoir de son professeur de DCFM! Il allait de ce pas accepter la proposition de Malfoy! Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on avais l'occasion de mettre à mal la Chauve-Souris des cachot de Poudlard!! Et maintenant, trouver le blond!...trouver le blond...Oui Hary!! Et comment il fait le petit 'Ry sans la carte des Maraudeurs? Vi!! Il passe le château au peigne fin? Mais quel crétin! Se fustigea Harry! En plus Hermionne ne devait être qu'à moitié contente qu'il soit partit avant qu'elle ait finie de parler...pas content du tout même... Bon, il faisait beau, et s'il faisait un tour dans le parc?

A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry retrouva ses deux amis, légèrement essoufflés mais ravis. Ils lui dire qu'ils venaient de finir d'agencer leur salle qui se trouvait, à leur plus grand bonheur, non loin de leur salle commune. Harry s'excusa pour son manque de politesse envers Hermionne qui lui pardonna de bon cœur. Durant tout le long que dura le repas, Harry guetta l'arrivée du prince des serpentard qui ne vint finalement pas.

Harry ne sachant pas réellement si l'objet de sa mission: « Pourquoi ce diablement sexy blondinet me trotte dans le crâne lui, son cue à damné Dieu puis que ses saint se sont déjà fourvoyés et sa voix suave et délicieusement excitante » toujours aussi long ce titre; suivait les mêmes cours que lui le lendemain; il avait compris le,matin même que chacun avait plus ou moins un emplois du temps différent en ne voyant pas Nott en Potion mais en DCFM av avec lui. Et s'ils avaient effectivement cours d'Histoire de la Magie ensemble, il préférait employer ce temps à définir le fonctionnement de leur binôme avec lui.

Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, la patience du griffondor n'est pas sa qualité première, ajouter à cela une curiosité maladive, une libido très éveiller même si personne se sait ce qu'elle vient faire dans le cocktail, et une excuse passablement valable et on obtient? Un Harry qui ne tient plus ses résolutions.

Donc, Harry venait de se convaincre du bien fonder d'enfreindre les règles, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà suivit, le soir même:

1_ Il est curieux de nature

2_ Il est un griffondor (excuse pour les serpentards)

3_Sa patience arrive à bout

4_Il n'a jamais respecter les règlement pourquoi commencerait-il aujourd'hui?

5_Quelqu'un à déjà baptiser l'infirmerie cette année et ce n'est pas lui! Qu'il soit au moins le premier à enfreindre le règlement!

6_Il s'agit de Malfoy

7_Il s'agit de son avenir

8_Il fait tout cela pour emmerder Snape (raison qui à elle seule en vaut 50 excellentes!)

9_Il le fait pour ses études! (raison pour Hermione).

Si avec tout ça il avait mauvaise conscience! Lui, pauvre agneau qui souhaitait bien faire! Merde Malfoy détenait déjà sur lui! Bah tant pis, il y remédierait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait des préparatifs à faire! Et ce en évitant Hermionne.

Plus tard, dans la soirées, vers 21h50 un e ombre se faufila hors de la salle commune des rouge et or. Cette ombre fit son petit tour habituel par le parc de Poudlard, près du lac pour finir par revenir dans le château même.

Dans les sous sols de l'aile ouest, un courant d'air circulait à la recherche de sa proie. Il fut cependant détourné de son but premier en entendant un gémissement étouffé un peu plus loin sur sa droite. En observant de plus près le mur, il pu voir un couloir, invisible au premier coup d'œil. Sa curiosité et son sens de la chevalerie le poussèrent à s'y rendre affin d'être certain de se qu'il s'y passait... et s'il s'agissait d'élèves copulant joyeusement, il aurait toujours une monnaie d'échange pour que le serpentard ne lui enlève pas de point et que son méfait reste méconnue des professeurs.

Mais il n'y découvrit pas deux adolescent copulant joyeusement...non, bien plus troublant et foutrement plus existant aussi! Là, sous ses yeux, un vampire aux couleurs des serpy se délectait du sang d'un jeune serdaigle un peu trop aventurier pour son bien.

Le vampire du sentir que Harry l'observait car il arrêta de boire au cou de sa proie. Le brun se souvint alors d'un petit détail de rien du tout qu'il avait appris en DCFM. Règle numéro un quand tu te trouve face à un vampire mais que tu as la chance de ne pas être son repas... ne l'interrompt surtout pas!

C'est fou, comment un jeune homme peut se foutre dans une m**** monstre juste parc' qu'il a un petit troue de mémoire de rien du tout... Ho bordel! Le vampire! Le vampire c'est sexy blondi!! euh Malfoy quoi!

Le vampire, effectivement éclairé par un rayon de lune révéla son visage a son inconnue visiteur. Ses yeux gris qui reflétaient les rayons de la Lune tels deux pierres de l'astre posé dans les prunelles d'un humain s'étaient tournées vers lui, de légers reflet sanglant au fond des prunelles qui ressortait par cette couleur argentée. Les cheveux blond aux reflet argenté eux même éclairé renforçaient cette idée d'enfant de la Lune. Mais surtout ses lèvres rouges dont s'écoulait un filet de sang qui s'accordait à merveille avec les filons dans les yeux du vampire.

Harry se savait repéré, les yeux de Malfoy ne le quittaient pas. Il était hypnotisé par le blond. Pétrifié et ne pouvais pas s'enfuir. Il se souvint alors d'un autre détail. Les vampire pouvaient repéré une proie à l'odeur du sang; pas de problème, l'air en était saturé; il ne craindrait rien s'il ne pouvaient s'oriente aussi grâce à leur ouïe.

Aux son du cœur de leur proie. Et Harry ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois ou son coeur avait battue aussi vite et fort dans sa poitrine. Malfoy n'allai faire qu'une bouchée de lui. Et il n'avaient repris les cours que la veille.

Quelle ironie! Lui qui venait lui dire qu'il acceptai de faire équipe avec lui, pour faire chier Snape, allait se retrouver à l'infirmerie vide de sang, ce qui allait plaire à Snape!

**OoOoOoOoO**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, et oui! Pour une fois je n'ai pas mis 4 mois à le poster mais bien 1 semaine! Ou 2? prodige, que dis-je miracle... mais une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne promet rien pour les autres.

En espérant que ça vous à plut

Ronce13

Ps: une review?


	5. Binôme délicat

**Deep Drug**

Chapitre quatrième

Binôme délicat

**OoOoOoOoO**

Harry avait la tête prête à exploser et la très désagréable impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose de très, _très_ important, Et son mal de crâne qui ne l'aidait pas! Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Ses muscles étaient tellement lourd. Et sa vision était floue. Où avait-il bien pu mettre ses lunettes?

**« Harry lève toi! »**

De quoi? Se mettre debout? Il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être allongé pourtant. Et cette voix, elle lui disait quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait. Tiens, c'était tout orange.

**« Bordel Harry réveil toi! On a cours dans 20 minutes! Et Herm' va faire une scène si on arrive en retard!**

**Mn'on n'est 'el 'our? »** (On est quel jour?) tenta de demander Harry, émergeant des limbes du sommeil.

**« Mercredi!! On a histoire de la magie avec Binns dans un quart d'heure!**

**Mercredi? » **demanda Harry au pauvre Ron qui tentait tant bien que mal de presser son ami qui manquait cruellement de sommeil.

**« Oui, avec les serpentards, dépêche toi! T'as même plus le temps d'aller manger là! »**

Voyant que le brun ne bougeais pas, le roux pris sur lui d'habiller son ami. D'un sort, il lui fit une rapide toilette et d'un autre lui mit son uniforme. De la force de ses bras, et surtout grâce à ses vingt kilogramme de plus, il souleva Harry, le positionna sur son dos et parti au pas de course en cours. Il arriva essoufflé devant la salle. Ils étaient à l'heure et Hermione, les en félicita. Harry n'était toujours pas réveillé. Son cerveau semblait dans une purée de poix très, _très_ dense.

**« Dis donc la belette, pourrais-tu ne pas cracher tes poumons alors que d'autres viennent de finir de déjeuné?**

**Et toi la fouine, pourrais-tu aller te faire foutre?**

**Ron! Arrête, il n'en vaut pas la peine! »**En parlent, Hermione retenait le roux par le bras pour l'empêcher de sauter au coup du blond.

**« Oh! Le chienchien de Potty a la rage.**

**Oh! le pékinois des serpents sait former une phrase! »**

Harry reconnue la voix de sa meilleure amie, les autres voix ne lui étaient pas inconnues, mais il avait du mal à les reconnaître; tout le monde parlais en même temps. Mal à la tête.

**« Toi le castor, on t'a pas sonné, va plutôt rejoindre tes seuls vrais amis: les livres! »**

Par contre, cette voix là, il ne l'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout! Trop aiguë et criarde.

**« Pansy, reste calme. Tu voies bien que sans Potter, ses deux sous fifres ne savent plus quoi faire ne comment; ils ne valent absolument rien. »**

Par contre, cette voix! Merlin, quelle voix! Détachée, froide, mais si grave, si envoutante, si troublante. Une voix que l'on souhaite entendre tout le temps.

**« En parlant de Potter, que fait ce dernier...assis par terre? »** demanda Malfoy.

**« Harry!! T'es toujours pas réveillé? »**

Seul un grognement répondit à Ron, lui confirmant que le brun n'avait pas totalement, si ce n'est pas du tout, immerger. Hermione le comprenant elle aussi vit rouge. Elle s'apprêtait à passer aux deux garçon le savon de l'histoire de Poudlard quand le professeur Binns arriva, interrompant ainsi la rouge et or.

Les premiers à entrés furent ceux déjà en binôme. Au bout d'un certain temps, il ne testa plus que cinq élèves dans le couloir: Harry, Draco, Blaise, Théodore et Neville. Finalement, Blaise et Théodore entrèrent ensemble dans la classe comme nouveau binôme. Neville qi l'était déjà avec une serdaigle que Luna lui avait présenté entra lui aussi; laissant les deux princes du château ensembles; seuls.

Courageusement, Harry se leva_ s'appuyant au mur cependant_ et fit face au blond. Blond qui avait des yeux magnifique au passage. Mais là n'était pas la question. Le brun avait décidé d'accepter la proposition du noble. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait l'avoir vu la veille. Il avait prévu une sortie; il se souvenait des préparatifs, mais après... un trou noir avait pris place. Enfin bon, il devait lui dire, tant qu'il était à porté de main: autant en profité!

**« Malfoy!**

**Potter! »** le ton était clairement sarcastique.

**« Ouais, euh, pour hier...**

**Oui? »** Là, le ton était plutôt réservé et suspicieux, ce qui intrigua encore plus le brun.

**« Quand tu m'a emmener à l'infirmerie.**

**Ma proposition de mise en binôme?**

**Ouais...**

**Et tu veux me donner ta réponse? »** Le ton devint très ...courtois, venant de Malfoy, cela était très étrange

**« Oui...**

**Qui est? Aller Potter, réveil toi un peu!**

**J'accepte!..;Euh, on est pas censé être en cours là?**

**Si.**

…

…

**Et tu reste là à faire causette avec moi? Bordel, 'Mione vas me tuer!**

**Reste calme Potter! »** La voix de Malfoy était autoritaire et ne soufrait nulle réplique. Il continua d'une voix plus douce « ** Je suis préfet en chef et nous n'avions pas de binôme, le professeur Binns à été formel là dessus: les élèves sans binôme ne suivront pas son cour.**

**Quand a-t-il dit ça?**

**Le professeur Binns a fait mention de ces informations pendant que tu terminait ta nuit sur le sol du couloir**

**Oh! euh, je …**

**Oui. Bon, allons voir le directeur pour que nous aillons une salle à notre disposition avant demain. »**

Ils se dirigeaient tout deux vers le bureau d'un Albus Dumbledore en proie à un affreux doute, un dilemme même! Bonbon au citron ou barbe à papa? Il n'avait toujours aps trouver la réponse quand il vit arriver les deux garçons dan son bureau. Il chercha après un professeur, un élève ou en tout cas, une tierce personne qui lui annoncerait les avoirs surpris à se battre l'un contre l'autre. Mais rien.

Le directeur échangea un regard avec le préfet en chef, une question muette au fond de ses prunelles. Le blond lui fit un sourire avenant avant de divulguer le motif de leur venue. Durant une vingtaine de minutes, l'honorable Bubus aurait pu être surnommé bubulle en hommage au poisson rouge qu'il avait eu dans sa jeunesse et qu'il imitait à la perfection en cet instant.

Puis, avec la promesse qu'une salle serait à leur disposition d'ici la fin de l'après midi, ils retournèrent en cours. Ils avaient décider de ne rien divulguer de leur mise en binôme, tout du moins jusqu'au lendemain. Ils convinrent ainsi d'un rendez-vous en fin d'après midi pour aller aménager leur salle.

Cela fut cependant délicat d'expliquer à Hagrid, qu'ils étaient ensemble mais qu'il ne devait pas le faire savoir au reste de la classe, et finalement, Harry remercia son manque de vigueur du matin car grâce à cela, il avait eut une heure pour mettre au point deux trois chose avec le serpentard même s'il savait que le gros de leur discutions aurait lieu le soir même dans la salle qui leur serait d'ici là réservée.

Le reste de la journée fut tendu pour Harry; a peine arrivée en cours de Soin aux créatures magiques, Hermione l'avait traité de tout les noms mais surtout, elle lui en voulait d'avoir manquer deux heures de cours. Le cours le plus barbants qu'il connaissait mais un cours selon la préfète.

Qu'il redoutait la fin de la journée! Entre le rouge et or qui voulait qu'il manque son rendez-vous_dont elle n'avait pas connaissance_ pour rattraper ce cours et la tension de se trouver à ce même rendez-vous seul avec le blond, il ne savait plus à quelle saint se vouer.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Coucou, j'espère que se chapitre vous a plu. Voilà, il est un peu plus court que les précédant mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire. J'en suis désolée. De plus, le BAC se rapproche donc je ne sait pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre. Au plus tard mi-juillet. J'espère avant!

Voilà. Merci à toues celles qui m'ont laisser une review, je pense avoir répondu a toutes non anonyme, si j'en ai oublier, je m'en excuse.

A la prochaine!

Ronce13


	6. Confortable cocon

**Deep Drug**

Chapitre cinquième

Confortable cocon

**OoOoOoOoO**

A la fin du cours de divination, Harry couru jusqu'au bureau du directeur pour connaître l'emplacement de leur salle de travail avec Malfoy. Bon, d'accord en réalité s'il s'était littéralement carapaté c'est qu'il voulait éviter Hermione. C'était vrai quoi! Il avait un rendez-vous avec son partenaire! C'était pour les études: Elle finira par comprendre...n'est-ce pas?

Arrivé dans le bureau directorial, le brun compris son erreur: venir seul face au bubus glucosé du cerveau. Donc, durant le quart d'heure qui précédât l'arrivée du blond, Harry eut droit a une farandole de compliments et de discourt comme quoi l'entente entre maison n'était plus une utopie et que surement grâce à leur mise en binôme la guerre entre griffondor et serpentard prendrais (enfin) fin!

Finalement son sauveur arriva et remis subtilement les pendules à l'heure avec le dirlo...euh l'honorable Albus Dumbledore. Ils venaient pour avancer dans l'entente entre maison mais pour ce faire, ils leur fallait avoir accès à une salle de travail. Il réussi même à marchander la meilleure salle qui puisse être: En haut de la tour sud: une vue incomparable sur le parc du château, son lac et un bout de la foret interdite. Une vue panoramique, un tableau pour protéger l'entrée et, s'il vous plait, une salle sur _deux_ étages!!! Une contrepartie minime en comparaison au calme que leur binôme apportera au collège. Malfoy est trop fort!

Ils entrèrent dans la salle qui n'avait pas été nettoyée: ils venaient de la marchander, même si ce terme ne convenait pas à un Malfoy. Donc une petite armée d'elfes de maison dont Dobby se pressaient pour rendre la salle viable de plus, sous l'impulsion du blond, Harry les remercia de leur gentillesse et s'excusa de leur donner plus de travail. Sur ce, ils se proposèrent de les aider à aménager leurs quartiers: Malfoy avait _encore_ finement manœuvré!

**« Euh, Malfoy?**

**Oui?**

**Pour les murs, on prend rouge?**

**Hors de question! Aucune chance pour que je _te _laisse la décoration de cette salle: je n'ai ni l'envie ni le courage de visualiser la catastrophe que cela va donner!**

**Tu sous entend quoi là?**

**Que de un tu n'a aucun goût! De deux, il est hors de question que _je_ travail avec une les couleurs de griffondor tout autour de moi. Et de trois que tu me laisse faire!**

**Et tu crois réellement que je vais laisser passer _ça_? Il est hors de question que _je _travail dans une salle aux couleurs des serpendards!**

**Malheureusement non, tu ne vas point me laisser le responsabilité de la décoration sans y mettre tes arguments. Donc, je t'écoute que veux-tu ressentir dans cette salle?**

**Euh... Je n'y avais pas réfléchi.**

**Ça, c'est ton activité favorite: ne pas réfléchir!**

**Je ne te permet pas!**

**Je le fais tout seul. Ta réponse.**

**Hum... je voudrais que se soit une pièce chaleureuse, où l'on ai envie de rester. Qui soit en accord avec nous deux; cela va de soit sinon en vas s'entre-tuer.**

**Bien , et moi j'en veux une où il est agréable de travailler et où la concentration vient d'elle même, qu'elle ne soit pas perturbée par un élément du décore. Donc je te propose...j'ai plusieurs idées, mais la plus proche de nos idées, d'une des tienne en fait serait vert mordoré. Qu'en penses-tu?**

**Heu... je vois pas trop où tu veux en venir en fait. »**

S'y attendant, le blond se retourna vers les elfes de maison et leur donna les instructions. Ils se hâtèrent et finalement, le résultat des indications de Draco laissa le brun sans voix. Les murs étaient peint dans un vert Véronèse et toutes les boiseries d'un mordoré magnifique. Des tapis des deux couleurs étaient disposées de façon élégante sur le sol de sorte que l'alliance des deux teintes semble naturelle. Au centre, une grande table basse carrée, mordorée toujours, encadrée de fauteuils crapauds en tissus véronèse brodée de fils doré. Au dessus, un grand lustre mordoré avec des pendants d'émeraude donnait à l'ensemble un air luxueux; on est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas! Les fenêtres qui allaient du sol au plafond étaient entourées de rideau fin vert et de rideaux plus épais mordorée. Les fenêtre sur trois de murs ne laissaient que trop peu de place pour des cadres ainsi, le dernier mur ou se trouvait l'entrée de la salle et l'escalier comporter quelques tableaux propres aux chateaux.

Ces dernier n'hésitèrent pas a congratuler le jeune noble pour son goût en matière de décoration. Même Harry ne put que rester bouche bée devant la transformation de la salle: elle correspondait parfaitement a leurs désirs. Ils convinrent que l'étage serai un laboratoire pour les potions, plantes et autres travaux qui exigeaient une expérience pratique. Ainsi Ils commencèrent à discuter au sujet des règles de leur travail.

-** « Premièrement Potter, on va tout les deux afficher notre emplois du temps sur le murs, près de la prote d'entrée de façon a voir quand on peux se voir sans que cela n'empiète sur nos heures de cours.**

**OK**

**Ensuite, je suppose que je vais devoir te relater les conditions de notre dossier?**

**Oui.**

**Potter! **

**C'est mon nom oui.**

**Bon, il se prenait l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index d'un mouvement excédé, il nous faut choisir un des thème de notre programme et le développer dans l'optique de notre future métier.**

**Heu? De façon compréhensible ça donne?**

**On choisit un thème de notre programme.**

**Oui, ça j'avais compris!**

**Je vérifiais juste, ensuite on réalise un dossier autour en ne prenant en compte que les informations qui seraient intéressante dans le métier que l'on projette de faire.**

**Haaaaaaaa d'accord.**

**Mais, vu que l'on est deux, on doit choisir un sujet qui est suffisamment complet pour nos deux axes de travail.**

**Ha là, ça se complique.**

**Oui, on ne peux donc pas faire de dossier sur un sortilège par exemple.**

**OK**

**Mais on ne peux pas non plus faire un dossier sur un thème trop large sinon on ne peux pas assez approfondir les recherches.**

**Oh! mais c'est super difficile en fait!**

**Oui.**

**Bon, qu'elle heure est-il?**

**18h30. Pourquoi?**

**Mince, je dois te laisser, je vais manger et après j'ai cours d'astronomie.**

**Bon, rendez-vous demain à 17h00 ici et vendredi aussi. On en profitera por décider des thème qui nous intéresses et vendredi, je te dirais le thème définitif.**

**Et pourquoi c'est toi qui déciderais au finale,**

**Parce que j'ai tout mon vendredi après midi de libre et que j'en profiterais pour faire des recherches succinctes sur les différents thèmes pour savoir lequel semble le plus riche et donc qui nous apportera la meilleure note!**

**D'accord.**

**Bon, dépêche toi tu vas être en retard.**

**Bien , à demain »**

Harry se dépêchera d'aller dans la grande salle où tout les élèves ayant cours à 19h étaient attablées. Il rejoignis Ron qui lui raconta son après-midi avec leurs meilleure amie qui était encore dans leur salle de travaille a finir de cerner leur sujet: le loup garous! Hermione désirait faire une carrière d'avocate et Ron d'auror comme Harry. L'idée séduit Harry qui s'en réjouit pour Rémus.

Puis, en chemin pour la tour d'astronomie il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas demander à Malfoy ce qu'il désirait faire plus tard et compris que c'était pour cela que le blond avait pris sur lui de choisir le sujet. Tous savaient qu'il était voué à une carrière d'auror.

Durant le cours, Harry fut frappé d'un mal aise fulgurant qui le conduisit à l'infirmerie à la fin du cours. Allongé sur le lit où il avait précédemment vu un jeune serpentard la veille se trouvait un serdaigle qu'il avais déjà vu quelque part mais il ne se souvenait plus où exactement. Et l'étrange brouillard dans lequel il s'était trouvé le matin même revenait à chaque fois qu'il y réfléchissait. Mettant ça sur le compte de son vertige, il laissa l'information filer n'y pensant plus.

Mme Pomfresh, lui donna une potion pour les maux de tête, lui conseillant de se reposer et que exceptionnellement, il pourrais venir le lendemain matin pour prendre un petit déjeuner vers 9h. Il ne se fit pas prier pour accepter. Et alla dans son dortoir se coucher sur le champs.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry se présenta à l'infirmerie Dean Thomas se trouvais allongé dans un lit, pale comme un linge, lui dont la peau était naturellement _très_ mate. Il y avais anguille sous roche et Harry trouverais quoi!

Une fois qu'il aurait fini de manger: on ne réfléchi pas l'estomac vide!

**OoOoOoOoO**

Salut!! bon encore un chapitre court mais plus tôt que je ne l'espérait et en plus, corrigé par Yebbeka!

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que je ne régresse pas de chapitre ne chapitre. Toujours aucune idée de quand sera le prochain chapitre mais bon je vais essayer de me forcer un peu.

Une review s'il vous plait.

Ronce13


	7. Rendezvous

**Deep Drug**

**Chapitre sixième**

**Rendez-vous**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Harry se rendit en cours de DCFM ; il était en retard, il le savait. Mais avoir vu un de ses camarades de chambre à l'infirmerie sans savoir les raisons de son séjour l'avait profondément choqué. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas s'il y avait eu des signes avant coureurs.

Maintenant, il devait affronter le Severus _Venimus_Snape ! Bah, il avait l'habitude depuis le temps ! Il entra dans la salle de cours et sans un regard pour son professeur et les autres élèves alla se mettre à côté de Malfoy. Ce dernier ne broncha pas. Comme s'il avait prévu et suivi les actions du brun.

Au contraire, le professeur Snape bouillait intérieurement. Ce James junior se permettait d'être en retard, de l'ignorer et de prendre la (seule) place libre à côté de son élève favori ! Foi de Severus, cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça !! Mais comment piéger Potter dans la matière où il excellait naturellement ? Car oui, il le reconnaissait, ce morveux était doué, _très_ doué, _trop_ doué dans la matière qu'il enseignait. Il pourrait se permettre de rétorquer qu'il n'avait plus rien à apprendre dans ce cours…et il aurait raison !

**Mr Potter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison de votre retard en cours ?**

**J'étais à l'infirmerie.**

**Mais encore ? Il me semble que votre rendez-vous avec l'infirmière était il y a une heure. Vous auriez donc dû être à l'heure pour mon cours.**

…

**Bien, pourriez-vous alors me dire quel est le thème de cette leçon ?**

**Euh… **Il jeta un discret coup d'œil en direction du bureau et aperçut des pierres _El Ktoub Kal'Amate_(1) et répondit « **Nous allons étudier le contrôle de la magie primitive… **Un nouveau coup d'œil au tableau… **Et les sorts de défense sans baguette ?**

Le professeur Snape n'en revenait pas : comment ce …_griffondor_pouvait avoir de telles connaissances ?!! Il suspectait le directeur d'avoir fait pratiquer au brun cet exercice pour son entraînement. Ce qui expliquerait la facilité avec laquelle le Golden Boy avait répondu. Il creuserait cette piste dès lors qu'il aurait réussi à déloger le Fléau de Poudlard du voisinage de son filleul !

**Professeur ?**

**Que voulez-vous Potter ?! Vous arrivez en retard, sans aucune excuse ni remords et vous continuez de vous faire remarquer ?!!**

**Non, professeur, mais je pensais qu'il serait bien de commencer le cours.**

Plutôt que de répondre, la chauve-souris des cachots prit sur elle et expliqua le principe de fonctionnement des pierres _El Ktoub Kal'Amate_ à la classe. Le principe était simple : se concentrer comme pour faire un sortilège imprononcé. Et les pierres agissaient comme une baguette magique.

Ces pierres étaient très utilisées ; et l'étaient toujours ; par les nomades du Sahara principalement pour les diriger à travers les dunes de sable d'une oasis à une autre et pour protéger le campement lors des nuits ou contre les créatures magiques ou non.

La leçon du jour consisterait à essayer de produire un bouclier grâce aux pierres : il s'agissait de la première étape pour apprendre la magie sans baguette ; même si tous les sorciers ne pouvaient y arriver ; être apte à créer un bouclier avec ces pierres leur serait toujours utile en cas d'attaque ou de danger.

Mais les pierres étant rares, enfin, plutôt bien gardées par les bédouins, ils auraient beaucoup de mal à s'en approprier. Encore, faudrait-il qu'ils réussissent à s'en servir ! Car le détail qu'il n'avait pas cru bon de préciser, c'est que les nés de moldu ne pourraient JAMAIS réussir cet exploit.

Car les pierres réagissaient non seulement à la puissance du sorcier qui désirait les utiliser mais aussi à la magie latente, celle dans le sang et qui ne se transmettait que par les parents ! Plus le sang était pur et la lignée ancienne, plus cette magie latente était concentrée. Un sang mêlé pouvait réussir, il avait moins de chances qu'un sang pur cependant.

Et tous savaient que la maison Serpentard était réputée pour son peu, si ce n'est inexistant, d'élèves issus de moldu…au contraire de Griffondor. La magie latente étant la clé de la réussite pour cet exercice : activer les pierres et si besoin, accompagner la magie du sorcier, les nés de moldus, donc la magie latente était…inexistante, ne pouvaient même pas activer les pierres.

Une bonne occasion de donner des points à Serpentard et peut être d'en retirer à Griffondor. Granger ne supporterait sûrement pas de ne pas réussir cet exercice, elle allait se mettre en colère et… BINGO !

Le professeur Snape se dépêcha de faire débuter la pratique. Potter et Malfoy réussirent du premier coup ! 20 points pour Serpentard ! Plusieurs autres élèves comme Parkinson, Zabini, Weasley, Nott réussirent au bout d'une dizaine d'essais soit presque à la fin de l'heure. 10 points pour Serpentard chacun, soit en tout 30.

Le professeur Snape donna comme devoir de faire une recherche sur les différents sorts de protection réalisables avec les pierres _El Ktoub Kal'Amate._ Trois feuilles de parchemin étant suffisantes.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement, lors des cours qu'il n'avait pas en commun avec les serpentards ou les serdaigles, Harry se mettait avec Neville sinon, il restait seul. L'heure du rendez vous avec sexy blondi arrivait à grands pas ! Tiens, cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry n'avait pas pensé au blond de cette façon. Depuis la veille au matin. Bah, ce ne devait pas être bien grave.

Il s'était remis à penser au sublimement sexy Serpentard ! Bien sûr que c'était grave !! Et comment réagirait-il s'il se retrouvait face à lui ?!! Bon, de toute façon, s'il veut une réponse, il devra aller la chercher lui-même ! Et s'il se dépêchait d'aller rejoindre le blond, ça ne serait pas plus mal et ça lui éviterait de passer un sale quart d'heure à se faire remonter les brettelles pour son retard.

Harry courut jusqu'à leur salle de travail. Il arriva devant le tableau qui en gardait l'entrée quand il se rendit compte d'un détail. Un insignifiant petit détail de rien du tout ! Détail insignifiant qui lui posait cependant un énorme problème… Quel était le mot de passe ? Bon, s'il réfléchissait cinq minutes, il finirait bien par le trouver… et il pourrait ainsi se faire incendier pour son retard…Il aurait cependant là une excuse en béton !!

Il en était là dans ses réflexions et n'avait pas remarqué que le tableau avait pivoté et qu'un Draco Malfoy furieux le dardait de ses yeux gris emplis de colère. Ce dernier l'attendait depuis plus de 10 minutes et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il arrivait ?! Il allait embrocher le brun.

Ce dernier, semblant enfin se rendre compte de la menace muette qu'était le noble releva les yeux et sorti de ses pensées qui avaient tournées une fois n'est pas coutume vers le fessier de son vis-à-vis.

« **Ha, Malfoy, j'étais bloqué par le mot de passe ! On avait oublié de le choisir hier !**

**Ne me mens Potter ! Tu viens juste d'arriver et tu cherchais une excuse !**

**Comment peux-tu prouver ça Malfoy, de nous deux, c'est toi le…**

**Je t'arrête tout de suite avant que tu ne t'enlises dans ton propre mensonge. J'ai hier décidé du mot de passe car tu avais dû partir et en sachant cela, j'ai placé un ****charme sur le tableau m'indiquant ta présence au moment même où tu étais derrière.**

**Je… désolé.**

**Tache d'être à l'heure à l'avenir ou je prendrais les décisions seul !**

**Mais…**

**Pas de « mais », soit tu es présent et on décide à deux ! soit tu es absent et comme on doit avancer, je décide seul ! Tu n'as de toute façon pas le choix, le directeur Dumbledore a approuvé ma mentalité ainsi que tous les professeurs, lors de la dernière réunion des préfets hier soir !** »

Ne pouvant répondre, le brun acquiesça. Et ils se mirent au travail pendant l'heure qui leur restait, le blond ayant arithmancie avancé à 19h.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Catalyseur (en arabe)

**OoOoOoOoO**

Voilà !! Un autre chapitre de terminé !! (ndb : corrigé par la talentueuse Yebbeka, c'est-à-dire moi XD … désolée si j'en ai loupé mais Ronce est de nature pressée … mdr !!!/ nda: grrrrrrrr)

A la prochaine pour le suivant.

Une review please ?

Ronce13


	8. Levez le Voile

**Deep Drug**

**Chapitre septième**

**Levez le voile**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ne pouvant répondre, le brun acquiesça. Et ils se mirent au travail pendant l'heure qui leur restait, le blond ayant arithmancie avancé à 19h.

Harry vit le blond passer le tableau de leur salle de travail. Il devait s'avouer que le blond était très organisé et qu'il ne se reposait pas dans ses études. Et à l'inverse d'Hermione, lui ne passait pas sa vie à al bibliothèque. Finalement, qu'il lui ait proposé de se mettre en binôme avec lui était une chance…non, un miracle : lui qui pensait se prendre une mauvaise note, le voilà partie pour avoir la meilleure.

Ils avaient épluché tous les sujets possibles et imaginables sur le thème principal de la magie. Ils avaient fini par restreindre leurs idées à 3 sujets : la magie transcendante/immanentes, la magie ancienne, et la magie de la Nature. Des sujets assez généraux qu'il leur faudra approfondir.

Harry profita du calme de la salle pour rédiger son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Il était plongé dedans, tant et si bien qu'il ne vit pas l'heure passer. Quand il s'en rendit compte, le couvre feu était déjà passé. Il regarda la carte des maraudeurs, trouva son partenaire dans l'aile est, au niveau des cachots… La zone n'était-elle pas sensée être interdite ? Bah, il était préfet en chef et… et quoi au fait ?

C'était à lui, Harry Potter d'enfreindre en premier le règlement !! En plus, il avait une excuse de taille face à Snapy : il n'avait pas très bien compris les termes « immanent » et « transcendant ». Il est tout à fait normal de venir poser la question à son homologue pour avoir la réponse. Les sujets étant un travail personnel, ils ne devaient pas recevoir de réponse d'un autre élève...Et s'il se trouait dans un couloir interdit, ce n'était pas sa faute si en bon camarade, il outrepassait le règlement…

De plus, il y avait un passage secret près de leur salle de travail qui le menait dans les cachots, et là, il y avait un autre passage secret qui le rapprochait de son dortoir. Le chemin était beaucoup plus rapide comme ça, même s'il faisait un détour.

Oh et puis, tant pis, il avait décidé d'aller dans ce couloir depuis le début de l'année, il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion, il ne savait plus pourquoi, mais il n'allait pas manquer celle-ci ! Bon, où pouvait bien se trouver Rusard… Loin, bien ! Hep hep hep !! Que faisait Zacharia Smith près de son Serpy ?!! Tant pis, là il y avait URGENCE ! Il risquait d'avoir al 3eme place en tant qu'élève ayant enfreint le règlement, et pire ! Si le poufsoufle restait, et si Snape les trouvaient, ce dernier pourrait passer ses nerf sur le blaireau plutôt que de ruminer dans son coin, de crier à l'injustice et d'être totalement impuissant…

En quelques minutes, Harry avait rejoint les cachots. Dès qu'il mit un pied dans la zone interdite, un brouillard l'étreint, pas physique mais magique. Il ne savait plus où il allait réellement il savait que ses pas le dirigeaient vers sa Némésis mais c'était presque contre sa volonté. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'être le spectateur de son déplacement.

Il arriva finalement devant une grande fenêtre donnant sous le Lac. Elle était immense et imposante. Le spectacle qu'elle offrait était tout simplement merveilleux. Cependant, il s'en détourna bien vite en entendant un étrange bruit sur sa gauche. Il vit passer une ombre. Il a suivit. En fait, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait exactement. Avait-il réellement quitté cette fenêtre ? Avait-il vu cette ombre ? En tout cas, il avait perdu toute notion de temps et d'espace, il ne lui restait que ses sens un peu embrouillés pour le diriger dans le dédale des cachots.

Il atteint finalement un carrefour. L'une des voie est sombre et l'autre éclairée comme tout les autres couloirs du château en pleine nuit. Pourquoi il décide de s'aventurer à l'aveuglette dans le premier, il ne le sait pas, mais c'est la seule possibilité qu'il avait envisagé sur le moment. Si ce couloir est différent, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de cacher derrière.

Une fois engouffré, l'atmosphère changea brutalement. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait là, il était totalement perdu. L'air était froid, et lourd. Il avançait de plus en plus lentement, pressentant le danger. Mais incapable de s'en détourner, il continuait d'avancer. Il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans cet état second ; celui où notre vie est en jeux, où l'adrénaline est plus concentrée dans le sang que n'importe quand. La sensation le grisait, elle lui retournait les entrailles, la faisait se sentir plus vivant, plus mortellement vivant.

Un éclat attira son attention, les sens plus alertes que jamais, comme si son corps se souvenait de quelque chose. Il avançait lentement, précautionneusement, jusqu'à l'origine de la lueur qu'il avait vue.

Il fini par arriver à une intersection, un couloir invisible au premier coup d'œil y était dissimuler. Il avait une sensation de déjà vue, comme s'il connaissait ce couloir. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent. Eux se souvenaient du danger. Il s'y dirigea. Il lui semblait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi.

Puis, il aperçut, se que son corps essayait de lui faire comprendre depuis le début. Il fut instantanément pris de vertige devant tous les souvenirs qui lui revenaient d'un coup. Il ne du de ne pas se fracasser le crane sur le sol qu'aux reflexe du blond. Mais la seule chose qu'il percevait était l'étreinte chaude et rassurante du corps contre lequel il était appuyé.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Coucou, je sais, je suis sadique d'arrêter là, en plus ça donne un chapitre très court mais je pense que c'était le moment idéal ! Et le prochain chapitre arrivera dimanche ou lundi pour me faire pardonner

Ca y est !! Les épreuves écrites du bac sont finies !!! Je suis donc très bientôt en vacances !! Ce qui signifie pour vous des chapitres publiées plus régulièrement et plus fréquemment !! Ce n'est pas beau les vacances ?

A la prochaine pour le suivant.

Une review please ?

Ronce13

**.oOoO**

Brigitte : coucou, je suis désolée que le chapitre soit un peu court et ait mis un peu de temps avant d'être poster, mais bon, il est là, c'est le principale !... non ? big bix

Laura : salut, je suis contente que tu aime ma fic, alors, que penses-tu de cette suite ? Merci pour tes encouragements.


	9. Explication

**Deep Drug**

**Chapitre huitième**

**Explication en tête à tête**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Puis, il aperçut, ce que son corps essayait de lui faire comprendre depuis le début. Il fut instantanément pris de vertige devant tous les souvenirs qui lui revenaient d'un coup. Il ne dut de ne pas se fracasser le crane sur le sol qu'aux réflexes du blond. Mais la seule chose qu'il percevait était l'étreinte chaude et rassurante du corps contre lequel il était appuyé._

Il se sentit transporter dans les dédales que formaient les cachots. Il se sentit être posé dans un cocon moelleux et dont l'odeur était enivrante. Puis la chaleur s'éloigna. Il entendit un son de fermeture. Il s'assoupit.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une chambre très faiblement éclairée par une bougie posée sur une commode à l'autre bout de la pièce. A peine eut-il fait le tour de la pièce du regard, que Draco Malfoy entrait. Il lui présenta sa main. Harry s'en aida pour se relever. Il regardait le vampire suspicieusement. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, cependant, sa tête tournait trop pour qu'il fasse le difficile en matière d'aide.

Ils se rendirent tous deux dans le bureau du directeur. La gargouille les laissa passer sans attendre le mot de passe : ils étaient attendus…pour la deuxième fois.

Le directeur les attendait derrière son bureau, le regard grave. Effectivement, en moins d'une semaine, Harry s'était mis dans une situation compromettante et avait par deux fois enfreint le règlement. Le brun n'en menait pas large, il avait mal à la tête et la seule source de chaleur provenait du bras du blond qu'il serait étroitement contre lui. Il était gelé.

Fumsec le comprenant, vint se poser sur les genoux du brun une fois que ce dernier fut assis dans un des fauteuils en face du directeur. Ce dernier prit la parole :

« **Harry, peux-tu m'expliquer ta présence dans les cachots de l'aile ouest à cette heure-ci ?**

**Professeur, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que fait un vampire dans les cachots de l'aile ouest ?**

**Harry James Potter, je ne plaisante absolument pas ! Monsieur Malfoy a fait de son mieux pour ne pas interférer avec la vie du château. Maintenant, explique-toi !**

**Mais moi non plus, je ne plaisante pas professeur : que fait un vampire **_**immature**_** dans une école, remplie d'élèves incapables de se protéger !?**

**Harry …**

**J'avais une question à lui poser à propos du binôme…**

**La première fois Harry.**

**Je voulais lui donner une réponse positive pour le binôme qu'il me proposait de former.**

**Harry, il faut que tu…**

**Il faut que vous me répondiez professeur, que fait un **_**immature**_** dans une école ?**

**Harry, Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas un **_**immature**_**.**

**S'il n'en est pas un, qu'est-il ? Les **_**immatures**_**sont des vampires ayant moins d'un siècle ? et j'ai connu Malfoy il y a 6 ans ! et depuis il a grandit ! et même s'il avait été un vampire avant d'arriver à Poudlard, il aurait tout au plus un demi-siècle de vie !**

**On voit que tu as bien appris ton cours Potter ! Mais sache que je suis ce que l'on appelle un vampire **_**de lignée**_**. »**

Harry était soufflé, ces vampires étaient extrêmement rare, il sourit d'un air sarcastique : elle était belle la lignée pure des Malfoy avec ça ! Ouais, les vampires de lignée ne souffraient jamais de la folie du premier siècle qui accompagne tous les immatures.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant comment le blond avait pu le rendre amnésique.

**« Je pense que vous devez vous expliquer entre vous messieurs. Harry, si tu as la moindre question vient me voir. Monsieur Malfoy, je vous attends dans mon bureau demain soir, après votre ronde ; nous avons beaucoup de choses à régler. » **

Alors qu'ils tournaient les talons, le directeur demanda à Harry de garder le silence sur toute cette affaire, personne ne devait être au courant. Pas même Ron et Hermionne.

Le brun promit de ne rien révéler et alla rejoindre le vampire dans leur salle de travail.

Ce dernier l'attendait assis dans un des fauteuils. Il releva son regard brillant vers Harry quand celui-ci entra. Dès qu'il fut entré, il se jeta sur le blond qui le maîtrisa sans aucune difficulté. Le brun se débattit violemment sans que cela ne paraisse déranger son assaillant.

**« Lâche-moi ! Non mais ça vas pas ! **

**Que veux-tu Potter ? Tu te jettes sur moi, tu crois que j'allais te laisser me cogner ?!**

**Pourquoi pas ? ça m'aurait défoulé et en même temps, tu t'en fiches, tu cicatrises en une heure !**

**Quand je bois du sang peu après !**

**Tu ne viens pas de vider l'élève que j'ai aperçu à tes pieds ?**

**J'ai juste pris de quoi tenir jusqu'à demain. De plus, dans**, il regarda sa montre maintenant Harry sous lui d'une seule main, **8h il se réveillera ; il ne manquera que son premier cours de la journée.**

**Je t'interdis de toucher à un élève de plus !**

**Et en quel honneur, vais-je t'écouter ?**

**Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas mordu la dernière fois ?**

**J'avais déjà assez bu pour la journée. Pourquoi t'obéirais-je ?**

**Arrête de boire le sang des élèves ! c'est tout !**

**Non.**

**Pourquoi ?!**

**Parce que j'en ai besoin ! Autant que toi tu as besoin de boire ou de manger !**

**Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative ?**

**Si, une : me trouver un calice ! »** Il relâcha alors Harry qui avait cessé de se débattre et qui se laissa tomber à genoux, la tête entre ses bras repliés sur l'assiette du fauteuil dans lequel le blond était assis quelques minutes plus tôt et contre lequel ce dernier l'avait maintenu. « **Et je ne suis pas pressé de me lier. »**

Le brun resta muet durant plusieurs minutes. Il finit par laisser échapper dans un murmure

**« Comment m'as-tu rendu amnésique ?**

**J'ai juste utilisé un des pouvoirs des vampires. J'ai voilé tes souvenirs de cette nuit là, tout simplement.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Tu as vue ta réaction ? » **Comprenant, qu'il n'avait plus à craindre une nouvelle attaque du brun, il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du précédent. **« C'était pour éviter celle-ci que je t'ai rendu amnésique, avec l'accord du directeur. De plus, c'est plus doux qu'un sort d'oubliette ; il y a moins de risque de traumatisme. Le problème, est qu'on ne peut le lancer deux fois sur la même personne.**

**Il ne sert pas à grand-chose alors !**

**Normalement, lorsque l'on croise un vampire une fois, le corps garde l'altercation en mémoire et se tient éloigné le plus possible par la suite…De plus, la seconde fois, la personne sert de proie. Tu es la seule exception connue à ce jour, sinon, ce sont des personnes étant au courant pour l'état du vampire.**

Harry se remémora alors ce qu'il avait ressenti, oui, son corps l'avait prévenu. Il comprenait maintenant d'où provenait cette sensation qu'il manquait quelque chose. La première fois, il avait interrompu Malfoy alors qu'il buvait, cette fois ci, il venait de finir.

**OoOoOoOoO**

A dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant.

J'ai bien mériter une review pour avoir poster si vite non ?

Ronce13

**.oOoO**

Brigitte: coucou, la suite ? La voilà !! En tout cas, j'ai réussi à être sadique ^^ big bix

Elmeo : salut, je suis contente que tu aime cette autre fic, alors, que penses-tu de cette suite ? Merci de t'intéresser aussi à cette fic et pour tes encouragements.


	10. Prémisses

**Deep Drug**

**Chapitre neuvième**

**Prémisses**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Harry se remémora alors ce qu'il avait ressenti, oui, son corps l'avait prévenu. Il comprenait maintenant d'où provenait cette sensation qu'il manquait quelque chose. La première fois, il avait interrompu Malfoy alors qu'il buvait, cette fois-ci, il venait de finir_.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans la salle. Malfoy ne désirant briser le silence qui permettait à Harry de lier les évènements entre eux. Ce dernier s'était effectivement réfugié dans un mutisme qui ne lui était pas habituel. Il réfléchissait et tentait de trouver la meilleure solution pour que le vampire puisse se nourrir et ne pas s'en prendre aux élèves.

Finalement, se rendant compte de l'heure, Malfoy fit savoir au brun que s'il n'allait pas dans son dortoir dans l'heure, il n'aurait pas le temps de se doucher, changer et petit déjeuner avant d'aller en cours. Cette information parvint au cerveau d'Harry quand il entendit le tableau se refermer derrière le blond qui mettait à profit son conseil sur lui-même.

Harry écouta le vampire et se prépara rapidement pour son premier cours de ce vendredi : Potion. Il avait cependant oublié le but premier de sa mise en binôme avec Malfoy, mais quand son professeur le vit en cours et qu'il rongeait son frein pour ne pas s'en prendre à lui, tout lui revint.

Et c'est avec un sourire plus franc qu'il entama la deuxième heure des quatre heures de cours de potion qu'il avait ce matin là. Finalement, cette journée n'allait pas être si mauvaise. Par contre, le regard de Ron sur lui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Et Harry avait eu raison de se méfier. A la sortie du cours ; durant lequel ils avaient parfaitement réussi leur potion avec Malfoy ; ses camarades de dortoir le conduisirent dans une salle de classe qui ne servait pas. Et ils le bombardèrent de questions :

«** Pourquoi tu es avec la Fouine en binôme ?**

**Comment as-tu pu nous trahir Harry ?**

**Dis moi que tu prépares un sale coups contre les serpents !**

**Où étais-tu cette nuit ? **

**Qui est l'heureuse élue ?**

**Alors ? plus vierge ?**

**Pourquoi la Fouine !?**

**Blonde ? Brune ? Rousse ?**

**Le ferme Dean ! mêle pas ma sœur à ça ?!**

**Malfoy ?**

**Heurk Nevile !**

**Comment t'as pu penser ça ?**

**Heu les gars…**

**Oui Harry ? **» finirent-ils par tous demander sauf Neuville.

« **Malfoy est juste derrière vous…** »

Les trois garçons qui avaient pensé que Neville sous-entendait qu'Harry et la Fouine avaient… eurk, devinrent très pâles. Le serpentard les ignora superbement et pressa Harry de le retrouver immédiatement dans leur salle. Il rajouta avant de tourner les talons : «** 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue ce soir pour manquement de politesse** »

Grâce à l'autorisation du directeur que le blond avait demandé via son parrain, les deux garçons purent manger dans leur salle commune. Le blond comprenait que son vis-à-vis ait des questions à poser et qu'il allait devoir lui donner des réponses. Ne serait-ce que dans son intérêt personnel. Et cela ne manqua pas, Harry voulait des réponses, et il les aurait !

« **Pourquoi le directeur t'a-t-il autorisé à rester au château alors que tu es un vampire ?**

**Il s'avère que je me contrôle parfaitement. De plus, je suis toujours un sorcier. Non, laisse-moi t'expliquer avant de me couper la parole. Bien**, dit-il lorsqu'Harry referma la bouche, **les vampires de ligné sont très rares comme tu le sais. Et ils ne naissent que par « héritage », c'est à dire que je suis un sorcier qui a reçu un héritage vampirique. Je suis donc un sorcier jusqu'à mes 117 ans au vue de la loi. Un ancien écrit**, ajouta-il en voyant que le brun se posait la question, **Granger ne le connaît pas, ne lui pose pas la question ; va plutôt voir un sorcier sang pur, ... le directeur ou Le professeur McGonagall. Enfin, donc dans la loi, le directeur ne peut me renvoyer de Poudlard pour le motif que je suis un vampire de lignée. Surtout que je suis un Sang Pur.**

**Je ne vois pas ce que ton sang vient faire là !**

**Potter, on va prendre le thème sur la magie immanente et transcendante ! Tu comprendras alors tout !**

…

**Tu ne comprends pas les termes.**

**Non**

**Pour faire plus simple : la magie de l'hérédité ; celle qui était là au commencement et celle qui est reçue des ancêtres.**

**Intéressant. **

**Très ! Tu devrais y aller.**

**Pourquoi ? tu as soif ?** » il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être très très mauvais en prononçant ces mots.

**« Non, mais tu as cours dans un quart d'heure**. »

Harry se sentait coupable : le blond ne voulait que le prévenir, il avait été agréable et avait répondu à toutes ses questions sans se moquer de son ignorance. Et lui avait été exécrable avec Malfoy. De plus, il ne reprochait rien au blond, il avait compris que ce n'était pas de la faute de ce dernier s'il était devenu un vampire. En fait, il s'en voulait de ne pas trouver de solution à son problème à lui : permettre au vampire de se nourrir sans boire le sang des élèves. Il savait que certaines potions pouvaient apaiser la soif des vampires mais elles ne fonctionnaient que sur les immatures pour les empêcher de mordre n'importe qui. Elles avaient cependant de lourds effets secondaires. Pareils à la potion tue Loup que prenait Rémus.

Il devait se faire pardonner du vampire. Comment, il ne le savait pas. Il ne le connaissait pas et il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à lui, à l'inverse de son homologue qui lui le connaissait très bien.

En cours de DCFM, il recroisa Zacharia Smith, il se souvint que c'était lui l'élève que le vampire avait sucé. Il ne semblait se souvenir de rien et n'avoir aucun problème. Il se souvint alors de Dean qui avait été la veille dans le même état que Smith ; il pétait la forme et ne semblait pas avoir été attaqué par un vampire. Peut être avait-il été trop dur avec Malfoy, c'était vrai, il ne faisait que prendre exactement ce dont il avait besoin, pas plus pas moins.

Oui, il se ferait pardonner et il trouverait une solution au problème du blond.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard, qu'il trouva la réponse quand, épuisé par sa sortie à Pré au lard, il s'était assoupi dans la salle commune et avait vu Ginny sortir très, _trop_ discrètement du dortoir et qu'il l'avait suivie. Et il s'était retrouvé dans les cachots, là où le blond chassait.

Il avait agrippé Ginny et il s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient vitreux. Elle semblait loin, dans un autre monde, sans être morte. Il vit le blond arriver, les yeux rouges. En les apercevant tous les deux, il haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation devant le spectacle. Il allait sortir une réplique cinglante et sarcastique de son cru quand il remarqua l'état de la rousse.

Devant le regard interrogateur du brun, il lui expliqua qu'elle était sous le charme vampirique : une sorte de filet de pêche pour les vampires. Et que puisqu'elle avait désobéi au règlement, il pouvait bien boire son sang en compensation. Ce qu'Harry refusa bien évidement !

« **Et pourquoi donc ? elle est là, et j'ai soif ! donc, je me sers de toute façon, tant que j'aurais soif, le charme sera en place et elle ne retrouvera pas son état normal ! Et plus j'attends, plus j'ai soif, plus l'étendue du charme augmente et plus d'élèves vont converger par ici !**

**Non, tu ne peux pas boire le sang de Ginny !**

**Si, comme ça.** »

il la prit des bras du brun qui sur le coup était trop surpris pour réagir, au moment ou il allait enfoncer ses crocs dans le coup de la rousse, Harry se reprit. Il arracha la Weasley des bras du vampire et la protégea de son corps.

Malfoy était en colère, mais Harry ne pouvait le laisser mordre la sœur de son meilleur ami ! Se serait trahir ce dernier ! Mais au regard du blond, il comprit qu'il venait de faire une bourde monumentale : arracher de la nourriture à une puissante créature magique qui avait faim n'était vraiment pas son idée la plus brillante. Alors le blond se jeta sur lui. Lui susurrant à l'oreille, dans un état un peu second que puisqu'il désirait tant que ça user de son corps pour protéger une belette, il n'avait qu'à assumer. Et sans plus de préambule, il mordit violemment le coup du brun qui sous le coup de la surprise cria. Puis, se reprenant il se traita d'idiot fini. Puis il sentit la première gorgée de son sang le quitter.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je suis sadique, j'arrête ici ^^ dans le prochain chapitre, la première morsure de Harry, en intégrale !! *ç*

Je souhaitais m'excuser, j'ai fait une erreur dans mes réponses aux reviews, les chapitres de _Deep Drug_ sont postés les dimanches et non les vendredis, ce sont ceux de _Destinée d'Obsidienne_ qui le sont le vendredi. Encore désolée, pour ma faute, ce chapitre à été posté vendredi. Le prochain sera dimanche prochain, soit dans 9 jours. Encore désolée.

Une review ?

Ronce13

Ndb : Hé oui c'est toujours moi, Yebbeka, qui corrige ^^ chouette chapitre ^^ je te donnerais les détails de mon appréciation dans ma review ^^ Bisouss tout le monde ^^

**.oOoO**

Brigitte: Coucou !! Et bien, il le comprendra pendants les vacances…lesquelles, je sais pas trop encore ^^ bib bix

Elmeo : Et bien merci !! Pour tes compliments et tes encouragements !!

Laptitesourie : merci pour les compliments.

Calimero : Merci pour tes compliments. Alors, cette suite est-elle à la hauteur ?

Elodie: Ce n'est rien, de plus, bien des auteurs arrive à faire bien mieux que moi, que se soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre! Mais merci! Alors, cette suite?


	11. Première morsure

**Deep Drug**

**Chapitre dixième**

**Première morsure**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Alors le blond se jeta sur lui. Lui susurrant à l'oreille, dans un état un peu second que puisqu'il désirait tant que ça user de son corps pour protéger une belette, il n'avait qu'à assumer. Et sans plus de préambule, il mordit violement le coup du brun qui sous le coup de la surprise cria. Puis, se reprenant il se traita d'idiot fini. Puis il sentit la première gorgée de son sang le quitter. _

Harry tenta d'éloigner le blond de son cou. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules du vampire et le repoussa autant qu'il put ; soit de quelques malheureux centimètre, tout en se reculant lui-même. La manœuvre ne fit qu'énerver Draco encore plus. De fait, il repoussa les mains indésirables d'une taloche et pris une plus longue gorgée.

La douleur qui suivit cette dernière fit émettre un gémissement au brun. Le message était passé : s'il ne désirait pas avoir mal inutilement, il devait se laisser faire. Satisfait, le serpentard plaqua durement sa proie au mur, et se cola contre elle pour être plus à l'aise. Mais le brun, se rebella de nouveau. Il donnait des coups dans le dos du vampire quand n'y tenant plus, il lui agrippa les deux poignets d'une main et les fit passer au dessus de la tête du rouge et or.

Sans plus aucune défense, Harry se mit à paniquer, la peur de mourir se faisait de plus en plus sentir dans son corps dont la chaleur diminuait, alors que celle de son tortionnaire augmentait. Du bout des lèvres, il supplia Draco d'arrêter, de le laisser partir. Mais ce dernier trop occuper, à boire, n'y fit pas attention.

Dans une tentative, désespérée, pour s'enfuir, le brun réussi à se libérer de l'emprise du blond. Cependant, il ne put faire un pas, que le préfet l'avait déjà ceinturé. L'héritier Malfoy allongea son partenaire sur le sol, se servant de son corps et de ses mains pour entraver respectivement le corps et les bras de sa proie. Il reprit alors son repas là où il l'avait laissé.

Il fit cependant attention à mordre fort pour sa première gorgé, de sorte que Harry soit paralysé pendant quelques secondes. Secondes qui permirent au blond de se positionner plus confortablement, et prendre une meilleure prise. Alors, il commença à mordre tendrement le coup de sa victime, lui procurant quelques frisson de plaisir sous les vagues de douleur l'habitant.

Au fur et à mesure que le blond le vidait de son sang, Harry avait de plus en plus froid. La seule source de chaleur à sa portée était le corps qui le maintenait durement au sol. Il se collait, se détendait à son contacte tant et si bien que le vampire consentit à libérer les mains du brun qui s'accrocha aux épaules de son tourmenteur.

Finalement, les sens du Survivant devinrent de plus en plus flous. Ainsi, dans les limbes de son esprit, il n'entendit pas le juron que poussa Draco alors qu'il le relâchait. Il avait sombré dans un sommeil réparateur avant de se rendre compte que le blond était inquiet.

(nda : j'étais très tentée de m'arrêter là…)

Deux émeraudes se révélèrent alors qu'un timide faisceau de lumière éclairait le visage dans lequel elles étaient incrustées. Elles étaient emplies d'interrogations et d'incompréhensions. Où se trouvait-il ? Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si faible ? Pourquoi avait-il si froid ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Qui pour lui répondre ?

Les réponses vinrent lorsqu'un ange blond arriva dans son champ de vision. Ses lèvres bougeaient avec grâce, mais il n'entendait pas le son musical qu'il devinait en sortir. Il le fit comprendre à son vis-à-vis, en affichant une expression désolée sur son visage. L'homme en face de lui tendit un flacon de potion remplie d'un liquide doré parcourut de filament rouge sang.

Harry la pris et la bu sans faire d'histoire. Le liquide n'avait pas un goût infecte, mais il n'était pas bon non plus. On s'en accommodait. La personne en face de lui le rallongea et le borda, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il devait se rendormir. Il ne se fit pas prier pour et se lova plus confortablement dans les doux draps. Sa dernière vision fut un banc de magnifique lumières turquoise.

« **Potter, réveille-toi.**

**Hmmmmmm**

**Potter ! fait un effort tout de même !**

**Non, je suis bien là.**

**Je savais que tu étais capricieuse mais tout de même pas au point d'accaparer mon lit pendant plus de vingt heures…Où bien t'ais-je fais tant d'effet que tu ne veille plus t'éloigner de mes draps ? »**

La dernière réplique de Malfoy eut le mérite de réveillé Harry d'un coup et de le faire tomber à la renverse…dans tout les sens du terme. Draco alla ramasser le brun qui était tombé du lit sous la surprise et surtout la compréhension du sous entendu du blond. Empêtré qu'il était dans les draps, et dans la torpeur qui l'avait pris, il ne refusa pas l'aide si gentiment proposer.

Le vampire l'installa de nouveau dans son lit, en position assise et lui tendit une fiole de potion doré avec des filaments rouge sang qui la traversait.

« **Quelle est cette potion ?**

**La potion des calices.**

…**.**

**Elle force ton organisme à synthétiser plus de sang.**

**Ho, je comprends.**

**Non, elle ne lie pas le vampire et la personne qui boit la potion. Elle a été découverte par un médicomage au XVIIème siècle pour sauver le calice d'un vampire qui l'avait presque tuer… Elle est toujours utiliser sur tout patient ayant perdu trop de sang calice ou non.**

**Merci. Tu m'en as fait boire une autre tout à l'heure…pourquoi ?**

**La première n'était pas très concentrée. Je te l'ai fait boire, parce quelle stimule ton organisme, le prépare pour la "vrai" potion. Si je ne te l'avais pas donné et forcée à dormir, la réaction de ton corps face à cette potion que tu as entre les mains aurait été très violente. De plus, je ne pouvais pas attendre indéfiniment tu risquais de faire une insuffisance.**

**D'accord.** »

Et il but le flacon jusqu'à la dernière goutte, sous le regard approbateur du blond. Ce dernier, lui tendit ensuite une autre fiole contenant une potion bleue nuit. Pour une nuit sans rêves et surtout une nuit réparatrice. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor, lui ordonnant de boire juste avant de se coucher à neuf heure au plus tard, de façon à se qu'il régénère réellement.

Harry était dans son lit, les rideaux tirés, se remémorant tout les souvenirs de sa journée. Le plus vif et pourtant le plus flou restait la vision qu'il avait eut de Malfoy lors de son premier réveil. Il avait crue voir un ange…Le préfet de vert et argent était beau, sexy, etc… il ne pouvait plus faire preuve de mauvaise foi !

Mais il était désormais dangereux. Harry frissonna en repensant à la morsure du serpentard. Un frisson d'anticipation, un frisson de crainte mais aussi d'une certaine excitation. Combien de personne n'étant ni calice ni vampire pouvait se vanté d'avoir rouvert les yeux sur le monde après avoir été mordu ?

Ce n'était pas aussi « bon » que certaines personnes disait, mais ce n'était pas non plus aussi douloureux qu'il le pensait… tout du moi, quand il ne résistait pas, ne se rebellait pas, ne repoussait pas le vampire, soit quand il se laissait faire ou s'offrait au vampire.

Et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il avait trouvé une solution à son problème. Mais il avait promis, il en discuterait le lendemain avec son partenaire de binôme, pour l'heure, potion puis s'endormir étaient ses seules préoccupations…après avoir noté son idée sur un parchemin qu'il glissa dans son livre d'astronomie.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

A savoir que je n'ai pas pu attendre la correction pour poster alors, plus tard, le chapitre sera changer. Si vous voyer des fautes et que vous voulez m'en faire part, n'hésiter pas!!

Une review ?

Ronce13

**.oOoO**

Brigitte : Coucou !! Bon, si je comprends, il faut qu'ils comprennent très vite c'est ça ?

Elmeo : Et bien merci !! Pour tes compliments et tes encouragements !! (C'est un copier coller ;D)

Camocamo : merci pour les compliments.


	12. Nouveau tournant

**Deep Drug**

**Chapitre onzième**

**Nouveau tournant**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il avait trouvé une solution à son problème. Mais il avait promis, il en discuterait le lendemain avec son partenaire de binôme, pour l'heure, potion puis s'endormir étaient ses seules préoccupations…après avoir noté son idée sur un parchemin qu'il glissa dans son livre d'astronomie._

« **Harry, ****réveille****-toi !**

**Hmmmmmmm pas envie**

**Harry, ne m'oblige pas à te laisser là alors que j'irais en astronomie sans toi !**

**Astronomie…mon livre….parchemin….** » Et Harry se leva comme une flèche lorsqu'il se souvint avoir mis une note importante dans son livre.

**« Euh 'Ry… ?**

**Laisse Ron, il est déjà loin…**

**Seamus, tu ****trouves**** que la salle de bain c'est loin ?**

**Vos gueules ! Y'en a qu'saient de dormir 'ci !**

**Pardon Neville…. »**

La joyeuse troupe de Gryffondor se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ils virent les préfets en chefs face aux professeurs. Il devait y avoir un gros problème parce que personne dans la salle ne faisait de bruit. Ce silence était oppressant pour Harry, ses camarades n'étant pas tout à fait convaincus de l'excuse qu'il avait sorti pour expliquer son binôme…Pourtant, il en avait une bonne liste.

Quand Hermione revint à table, elle fut assaillie de question sur le pourquoi de leur entrevue avec le directeur. La seule réponse quelle leur donna fut un :

« **Taisez-vous, mangez et allez en cours ou je vous donne une retenue.** »

Bon le message était assez clair en lui-même et ceux qui arrivaient à lire entre les lignes, même si là c'est entendre entre les mots, cela voulait dire : mauvaise nouvelle. Et comme la brunette ne semblait pas être d'humeur loquace, il irait demander à son très gentil coéquipier de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Par contre, le regard noir de la préfète braquée méchamment sur lui, ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Enfin bon, arrivé en cours, le brun s'assit à côté de son ami roux et sortit son livre. Les cours théoriques étaient relativement ennuyeux, mais ceux pratiques n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux. Tous attendaient les examens, enfin, plutôt l'épreuve des examens. Une course d'orientation ! En pleine nuit, ils seraient lâchés quelque part aux alentours du château qui leur sera invisible par un sort d'illusion. Le but sera de retrouver l'emplacement exact de la tour d'astronomie et d'y faire sonner une cloche. Bien évidement, il y aura plusieurs cloches espacées d'un mètre ou deux.

Mais il avait plus important dans l'immédiat : il venait de relire sa note et ne savait pas comment faire sa proposition au blond. Il pourrait mal le prendre. Et il avait déjà assez eu de problème avec celui-ci pour se convaincre de réfléchir avant d'agir. Il n'y était pas habitué et cela finissait toujours en catastrophe, mais bon… quand il agissait avant de réfléchir aussi alors il ne perdait pas beaucoup au change. Au moins, il aurait essayé.

Le cours de DCFM était tout simplement excellent ! Même s'il détestait Snape, il n'y avait pas à dire, mis à part le professeur Lupin, il était le meilleur prof qu'ils aient eu durant leur scolarité. Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Tout simplement parce qu'il venait d'avoir un O à son devoir sur les pierres _El Ktoub Kal'Amate_. Bon, le professeur faisait toujours du favoritisme envers les Serpentard durant le cours, mais ils étaient vraiment très intéressants !!

L'histoire des pierres, leurs origine leur utilisation… de plus, les cours étaient alternés entre théorie et pratique… il avait le même plan de fonctionnement qu'en potion. Tout d'abord des explications sommaires, puis de la pratique enfin, des recherches personnelles notées. Et encore de la pratique. Et pour les meilleurs élèves, des exercices plus compliqués.

Et la meilleure nouvelle du jour!! Tous les devoirs seront désormais rendus par binôme !! Sauf pour ceux qui n'en avaient pas : ça permettrait aux professeurs de faire un tri entre les élèves pour facilité la mise en binôme à la fin du mois qui approchait à très grand pas pour certains.

Il échangea un regard avec son voisin, qui était en train d'étudier la pierre que le professeur leur avait donné à étudier pour essayer de repéré les « veines de magie » de celle-ci. Il n'avait absolument pas compris ce que Snape voulait dire par là alors il interrogea le blond.

« **Il faut essayer de voir comment se déplace la magie dans la pierre. Voir quelles voies elle emprunte, si tu préfères.**

**Et à quoi ça sert ?**

**Mieux connaitre les voies permet de mieux les suivre. Imagine un escalier avec une marche qui grince, tu dois sortir, pour une raison ou pour une autre, sans faire de bruit, si tu ****sais**** quelle marche il faut ****éviter****, tu as plus de chance de ne pas faire de bruit. Maintenant, si ****tu**** ne la ****repères**** que lorsqu'il y a de la lumière et que tu doives sortir sans ****l'allumer****, la seule chance pour toi d'être ****sûr****de ne pas faire de bruit est de connaitre son emplacement par cœur dans l'escalier… Me comprends-tu ?**

**Oui, parfaitement… mais là…**

**Si tu peux visualiser ta magie suivre les veines dans la pierre, elle s'y faufilera plus facilement et le résultat sera plus probant… De plus, cela te prendra moins d'énergie.**

**D'accord, et comment fait-on pour les visualiser parfaitement, ces pierres sont vraiment, **_**vraiment**_**, toutes petites…** »

Effectivement, les pierres ne faisaient pas plus que la longueur d'une phalange. Il vit le blond se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Ce petit geste anodin rappela à Harry son samedi soir, la morsure du blond. Elle lui avait laissé un sentiment d'incomplet, il manquait quelque chose. En même temps, il ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience, il était tellement épuisé… Il avait mis une journée entière à s'en remettre… mouais, les huit heures de Smith paraissaient très peu par rapport à ce qu'il avait subi.

« **Il faudrait utiliser un sortilège de révélation et en même temps « alimenter » la pierre.**

**En gros, pendant que l'un de nous deux utilise sa magie pour former un bouclier, l'autre analyse la pierre avec un sort…sort que je ne connais pas d'ailleurs.**» Il y avait du reproche, et de l'amertume dans le ton de sa voix. Vraiment, il ne pouvait en vouloir au blond de connaître des sorts qui lui étaient inconnus. Mais ça le vexait !

**« Pas vraiment, il faudrait que tu ****déverses**** de la magie sans penser à un résultat, juste ****laisser**** ta magie prendre possession de la pierre, juste la laisser se relâcher dans la pierre… Comprends-tu la différence ?**

**Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver… ça ****a**** l'air plus difficile quand tu le ****dis**** que quand c'est Snape…**

**C'est très difficile. J'ai moi-même des difficultés à le faire plus de 2 minutes. C'est surtout désagréable.**

**Comment ça ?**

**Tu ressens ta magie hors de toi, comme ****aspirée**** dans quelque chose d'autre.**

**Si c'est une impression proche de sentir son sang quitter son corps, ça devrait le faire, j'ai déjà ****subi****. » **Sa voix ne contenait aucun reproche, même si le blond sembla un peu mal à l'aise sur le coup. Lui rappeler qu'il avait mordu Potter n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Il laissa donc sa magie sortir par le bout de ses doigts. Ça le brulait, mais pas encore énormément. De plus, il comptait sur l'excellente vue du vampire pour repérer immédiatement toutes le veines et lui éviter de rester dans cet état plus de trois minutes.

Le brun avait eu raison de faire confiance à Malfoy, il avait mis moins d'une minute pour faire la différence entre la magie des pierres et celle du sorcier. Et ainsi parfaitement mémoriser les différents vaisseaux de la pierre.

Ayant terminé leur travail, le professeur les autorisa à sortir pour aller dans leur salle de travail pour la demi heure qui restait. Ils ne se firent pas prier, cela les arrangeait tous les deux, ils devaient discuter.

« **Qu'est-il arrivé à Ginny samedi ?**

**Après t'avoir amené ici, je suis retourné là bas pour la mener à l'infirmerie.**

**Comment se fait-il que j'ai mis autant de temps à me remettre de ta morsure alors que tu m'avais dit que les ****autres**** s'en remettaient après une bonne nuit de sommeil ?**

**J'ai un peu perdu le contrôle de mes pulsions. Tu m'as énervé, je me ****vois**** te mordre puis je me souviens t'avoir senti perdre pieds. Et je me suis rendu compte que je t'avais pris trop de sang.**

**Oui, d'ailleurs désolé pour ça et ****toutes**** les fois précédentes**… » dit-il dans un souffle. »**Ne pourrais-tu pas te nourrir autrement ?**

**Il me faut du sang régulièrement… je ne ****vois**** pas vraiment comment faire autrement.**

**Tu pourrais boire le sang d'animaux…**

**Tu ****plaisantes**** là n'est ce pas ? »** répliqua-t-il d'une voix dure et froide.

« **Non, je suis sérieux, si tu le…**

**Je ne le ferais pas ! Je ne veux pas pour plusieurs raison : la première, c'est moins nourrissant et ça rend malade. La deuxième, je ne ****vois**** absolument pas pourquoi je devrais faire plus d'effort que je n'en ****fais**** déjà ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je pourrais me nourrir de ****tous**** les élèves et professeurs ici, aucun ****ne**** pourrait m'accuser de vampirisme. Même le magenmagot n'a pas assez de pouvoir pour aller contre les Anciens écrits.**

**Alors quoi ?! Tu es obligé de te nourrir de sang humain ?! ou bien est-ce juste un caprice de ta part ?**

**C'est un caprice et il est tout à fait légitime, c'est comme si on te demandait de devenir végétalien alors que ****tu****adores**** la viande ! De plus, je crois que c'est TON caprice que je me nourrisse plus du sang des élèves, Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ?!**

…

**Tu ****restes**** sans voix. Tu en avais pourtant il y a deux minutes pour me réclamer que j'arrête alors que tu t'es toi-même ****rendu****compte que ça ne modifiait pas ou à peine le quotidien de Poudlard. ****Ou**** alors, tu vas venir tous les soirs vérifier que personne ne vient ou t'interposer encore une fois entre ma proie et mes crocs.**

**Oui.**

**Ça ne … Tu quoi ?**

**Oui, j'accepterais que ****tu**** me ****mordes**** moi plutôt qu'un autre élève.**

**Saint Potty le retour ! » **ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher plein de mépris**. « Et qu'est-ce qui te ****fait**** croire que je vais accepter ?**

**Je suis un puissant sorcier et mon sang est assez « riche » pour que le vampire en toi s'en contente. Je te demande juste d'avoir des fioles de potion des calices…**

**Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas me lier Potter**

**Je ne vais pas devenir ton calice mais un substitut ! **

**C'est le rôle des calices ! Justement !**

**Soit tu ****acceptes****de bonne grâce soit j'emploierais la manière forte. Ce que j'ai fait pour Ginny, je peux le refaire avec n'importe qui ****tous**** les soirs ! Et si tu ne te ****contrôles**** pas, les professeurs le ****verront**** d'un mauvais œil et tu te retrouveras à devoir faire le dossier à ma place. »**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je trouve ce chapitre plus long que les précédents !

Une review ?

Ronce13

Ndb : Alors un tout petit peu plus long .. mdr !! T'as vu Ronron j'adore mettre du rouge XD mais bon il se voit pas quand on le publie ! Mdr !

Nda: Oui, j'ai vue et ça me montre à quel point tu m'es indispensable quand je vois un bon tiers de la fic réécrit en rouge... ToT

**.oOoO**

Elmeo: Et bien merci !! Pour tes compliments et tes encouragements !! (C'est un copier coller ;D)(Ps : oui, j'ai osé ! et j'en suis fière !! Mouhahahahaha !!)


	13. La méthode des serpentards par HP

**Deep Drug**

**Chapitre douzième**

**La méthode des serpentards par H.P**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**« Soit tu accepte de bonne grâce soit j'emploierais la manière forte. Ce que j'ai fait pour Ginny, je peux le refaire avec n'importe qui tout les soirs ! Et si tu ne te contrôle pas, les professeurs le verrons d'un mauvais œil et tu te retrouveras à devoir faire le dossier à ma place. »**_

Draco n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Harry pourrait avoir recours au chantage contre lui. Il y avait déjà quelques tensions entre le directeur et lui parce qu'il avait mordu le brun, alors que le directeur lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire, mais il était tout à fait dans son droit donc, il n'y avait pas eut de suite. Par contre, là ce que le brun lui demandait allait contre son _engagement_ envers le professeur Dumbledore.

« **Très bien Potter, j'accepte, mais seulement si tu obtiens l'autorisation du directeur.** »

Le brun accepta immédiatement le marché, ne se doutant pas de la difficulté de la tache, ni de l'ardeur qu'il devrait mètre pour convaincre le glucosé. C'est donc d'un pas léger et innocent qu'il sautilla tout le long des couloirs pour atteindre le bureau de celui qui comprendrait sa décision et son désir de protéger les élèves des crocs acérés d'un vampire…

« **Il en est hors de question Harry !** » …ou pas.

« **Mais pourquoi professeur ?!** » implora t-il

**« Harry, ne comprends-tu pas que ce faire prendre une quantité non négligeable de sang puisse être dangereux pour ta santé ? »**

**« Mais pourtant, vous autoriser toujours Malfoy à continuer de boire au cou des autres élèves ! »**

**« Au quotidien Harry, au quotidien ! Perdre du sang une fois par mois ou moins n'a aucun impacte sur ton organisme, en perdre tout les jours et renouveler la quantité perdue, peut entraîner fatigue, anémie, et d'autre maladies liées à l'épuisement magique… »**

**« Et les calices ? »**

**« Tu ne changeras pas d'avis n'est-ce pas Harry ? »**

**« Non ! »**

**« Pourtant, il va falloir que tu te fasses une raison, les calices sont divisés en deux types-**

**« Oui, les calices naturels et les artificiels… je connais mas leçon professeur ! »**

**« Je n'en doute pas, cependant, laisse-moi t'expliquer plus en détail. Les vampires recherchent toujours leur calice naturel, tout du moins après leur maturité, ils ont une magie latente qui entre en symbiose avec celle du vampire. De fait, au bout de…3 mois à 2 ans, le calice puise directement dans la magie de son vampire pour reconstituer son sang. Le vampire n'en ayant plus besoin pour rester en vie, à la différence des sorciers, cela ne lui fait absolument rien.**

**Par contre, les calices artificiels sont souvent recensé par le ministère, voir attribuer par celui-ci. Ils ont donc des dérogations pour arrêter de travailler et se concentrer sur leur vampire, ou d'autres activités qui demandent peu d'efforts. Or, toi Harry tu en fais partie d'aucune de ces catégories, tu as un entraînement à suivre, et même si tu es puissant et que oui, le vampire en Draco ne fera pas de rejet, tu t'épuiseras trop vite. »**

**« Même avec une potion des calices ? »**

**« Draco t'en a déjà parler il semblerait… Oui, elle force juste ton organisme à produire plus de sang que normalement, pour palier le manque plus rapidement. Elle ne t'apporte en aucun cas l'énergie nécessaire pour le faire : elle puise dans les réserves de ton corps. **»

Harry comprenais les réticences de son directeur, mais il ne voulait pas laisser les élèves prendre ce risque ! Donc, vue que la méthode Griffondor fonctionnais pas, il fallait utiliser celle Serpentard !

**« Mais professeur, si un autre élève venait à être au courant de l'état de Malfoy, que ce passerait-il ? »**

**« Et bien, comme pour toi, monsieur Malfoy voilera ses souvenirs. »**

**« Mais si comme moi, il venait à retrouver sa mémoire ? »**

**« Ou veux-tu en venir Harry ? »** soupira le directeur, pressentant sa défaite.

**« Et bien, Malfoy m'a expliquer son statut de sorcier malgré ses gènes de vampire, un élève né de moldus, comme Hermione par exemple aurait du mal à considérer cet état j'ai moi-même eu du mal au début. Mais les anciens écrits son connus de tous les sorciers Sang Pur, et Sirius M'en a toucher un mot par le passer, donc j'ai compris. Ainsi, l'école devra faire fasse aux parent d'élèves mécontent qu'un vampire se ballade en liberté dans l'école. Et je vous souhaite bon courage pour leur faire assimiler ce fait. Surtout que les sorciers né d'anciennes familles, vont être exaspéré de la non compréhension des élèves nés de moldus…cela risque de crée un fossé encore plus grand dans l'entente inter maison et crée des discorde intra maison…**

**Sinon, autre possibilité ; ça m'arrache la langue de dire ça, mais Malfoy à des fans. Des fans qui n'hésiterons pas une seule seconde a- »**

« **Très** **bien Harry, tu as gagné, je t'y autorise !**» Le noble Albus Perceval Dumbledore venait pour la première fois en une décennie d'avoir une migraine à cause d'un élève. Le dernier ayant réussit cet exploit était Sirius Black. Quoi que les jumeaux Weasley étaient plutôt doués…et le sont toujours.

Puis, voyant l'heure tournée, l'étudiant se dépêcha de se rendre dans la Grande salle pour déjeuner. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour manger avant de reprendre ses cours de l'après-midi. Bien qu'il reprenne à 14h avec Sortilège, les elfes de maison débarrassaient à 13h… Il avait donc un quart d'heure pour atteindre sa table et manger.

Changement de programme, directions les cuisines !! Dobby, quel merveilleux ami que cet elfe dévoué… Et le sandwich 5 étage qu'il tendait au sorcier affamé n'entrait absolument pas en compte…Ou peut être un tout petit peu. Bon, maintenant que tout était réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le soir pour tout mettre au point avec le vampire le plus sexy de Poudlard.

Durant tout le cours de sortilège, Hermione ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup ! En tout cas, elle semblait remonter contre lui. Il attendait la fin du cours pour pouvoir faire une retraite stratégique dans sa salle de travail, mais il se disait aussi qu'il devrait en passer par les griffes de la préfète tôt ou tard…. Mieux valait tard, mais cela empirerait les choses… donc, mieux valait limiter les dégâts et aller la trouver au plus tôt ...

Sachant que le blond ne finissait les cours qu'une heure après lui, il risquait de perdre du temps plus qu'autre chose… Il pouvait faire ses devoirs…La retraite semblait toujours être un bonne option finalement...

Malheureusement, sa meilleure amie, avait anticipé la manœuvre du brun et l'avait réduite à…. Une simple hypothèse. Leur face à face allait enfin avoir lieu.

**« Harry, il faut que nous parlions tout les deux ! »**

**« A propos de quoi 'Mione ? »**

**« A propos des 50 points que Ginny et toi nous avez fait perdre samedi soir ! Que s'est-il passer ? Que faisiez-vous dans la partie interdite du château ? Et pour quoi après le couvre feux ? »**

**« Heu et bien, j'ai suivit Ginny et elle a fait un malaise pas loin, alors, j'ai été cherché de l'aide… Et je savais que Malfoy faisait sa ronde quotidienne dans ce couloir dans ces eaux là… » **Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, Ginny n'état effectivement plus consciente, il cherchait effectivement à l'aider, et Malfoy _rodait_ effectivement dans le couloir à cet heure ci…

« **Très bien mais toi que faisais-tu samedi soir ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrer au dortoir ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce Malfoy et non toi qui a emmené Ginny à l'infirmerie ? »**

Vite, une excuse vite… « **Je ne me sentais pas très bien, j'avais besoin de me… vider l'esprit alors, je suis resté hors du dortoir »**

**« Et pourquoi _Malfoy_ était au courant et pas nous ? Pourquoi _je_ n'étais pas au courant ? Harry, je suis ta meilleure amie ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! N'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Une crise de jalousie ? Oui, je peux tout te dire, oui, je le sais mais non, je n'en ai pas envie ! J'ai le droit d'avoir des secrets ! Et je n'ai rien dit à Malfoy, il est assez grand pour tirer ses conclusions tout seul, et je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je dois faire ! Et là, maintenant, j'ai rendez vous avec lui pour travailler sur notre dossier. Bye Hermione ! »**

**« Harry, arrête avec tes caprice, il y en a marre ! Déjà ton binôme avec Malfoy et maintenant ça ! Harry !! Mais réveille toi bon sang, nous sommes tes amis avec Ron et les autres !! »**

**« Hermione, désirer avoir des secrets n'est en rien un caprice, et si s'en ait un, il est tout à fait légitime ! En fait, c'est ton caprice que de toujours tout savoir sur tout ! »**

Étrangement, cette conversation avait un air de déjà vue pour Harry, comme s'il avait déjà eu une semblable dispute. De toute façon, il était en retard pour son rendez vous avec le blond ; il devait se dépêcher. Mais à peine avait-il tourné au carrefour du couloir, qu'il tomba sur le vampire, adossé au mur. Il avait un sourire et un regard indéchiffrable.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Par contre ma Beka de Beta n'a pas pu corriger ce chapitre, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. J'ai essayé de relire (promis, j'ai fait un effort, mais je ne peux que relire en diagonale…)mais bon, le résultat est tout à fait….inconnue à mon actif…Je pense pouvoir prédire une faute par phrase à peu près en étant gentille (et aveugle).

Une review ?

Ronce13

**.oOoO**

**Elmeo** :

Et bien merci !! Pour tes compliments et tes encouragements !! (C'est un copier coller ;D)(Ps : oui, j'ai osé ! et j'en suis fière !! Mouhahahahaha !!)

Oui, vive le copier-coller !!!

Bon, alors que pense tu de ce chapitre ci ? Toujours aussi bien ou est-ce que je régresse ?

**Brigitte **

Si j'ai perdu autant de temps, c'est parce que ça sera utile plus tard ^^

Maintenant, tu sais !! Pour le marché et pour la nouvelle d'Hermione ^^

Je pense qu'un chapitre par semaine c'est assez rapide non ?...non ?

Big bix

**Adenoide**

C'est un peu ça, mais pas tout à fait. Harry, n'en a vraiment pas conscience, pas qu'il soit rapide à comprendre, mais il ne le sait pas ! Pas de dénie de sa part. Mais c'est bien son attirance inconsciente pour Malfoy qui le force à vouloir être son calice.


	14. Mise en garde

**Deep Drug**

**Chapitre treizième**

**Mise en garde**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Étrangement, cette conversation avait un air de déjà vue pour Harry, comme s'il avait déjà eu une semblable dispute. De toute façon, il était en retard pour son rendez vous avec le blond ; il devait se dépêcher. Mais à peine avait-il tourné au carrefour du couloir, qu'il tomba sur le vampire, adossé au mur. Il avait un sourire et un regard indéchiffrable._

**« Et bien Potter, comment c'est passer ton entretiens avec le directeur ? »**

**« Très bien !! Il est d'accord. »**

Et le brun eut le plaisir de voir l'espace d'une micro seconde les yeux du blond s'écarquillés de surprise. Mais il avait très vite repris sa contenance. Il les mena tout les deux à leur salle de travail. Le blond donna le mot de passe « sanguine » au tableau qui gardait l'entrée, puis se dirigea immédiatement à l'étage. Le brun le suivit jusqu'aux tables positionnées dans le but de servir de laboratoire de potion.

**« Puisque tu vas perdre régulièrement beaucoup de sang, nous allons confectionner ce dont tu aura besoin pour te remettre. »**

**« Des potions des calices ? »**

**« Entre autres, il existe d'autres potions dont tu risque d'avoir besoin. »**

**« Comme ? » **

**« Goutte du Mort-Vivant(****1)****, élixir cérébral de Baruffio(2), peut être une potion de paix… »**

Draco était parti plutôt loin dans ces pensées, essayant de se remémorer ce dont les calices pouvaient avoir besoin pour mieux récupérer des morsures répétées des vampires.

**« Peut être aussi des baumes cicatrisants… »**

**« Pourquoi des baumes cicatrisants ? »**

**« Oui, plutôt des baumes de désillusion partiel… »**

**« Mais pourquoi ?!! »**

Se rendant compte qu'Harry lui parlait, le vampire releva la tête du parchemin sur lequel il listait les potions qu'ils auraient à réparer.

**« Pour éviter que tu ne meure Potter. À moins que finir vidé de ton sang soit ton désir le plus profond ? »**

**« Non, pas les premières potions ; même si je ne connais pas l'élixir de Bartolo- »**

**« Baruffio »**

**« Oui, on s'en fiche de toute façon, mais les baumes, à quoi peuvent-ils servir ? »**

**« À masquer les cicatrices de mes crocs dans ton cou pourquoi ? »**

**« Mais je croyais que la salive de vampire faisait se refermer immédiatement les plaies ? »**

**« Oui, c'est vrai »**

**« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ajouter une autre baume… de désillusion partielle ? Mais ça sert pour camoufler des horreurs selon Parvati, non ? »**

**« ……. Potter, dit moi que tu te paies ma tête, s'il te plait ! Tu ne peux pas ne pas être au courant ?!! »**

**« Heu, si tu veux, je me fiche de toi, par contre, je ne sais vraiment pas. »**

**« Potter ! » **la voix du vampire était basse et résonnait comme une menace dans l'espace où ils se trouvaient.

**« Ok, je suis désolé de m'être moqué de toi, mais tu me traitais d'idiot ! »**

**« Parce que tu ES un idiot ! Enfin, je comprends mieux maintenant, pour quoi tu acceptais, ou plutôt exigeais d'être mon calice ! »**

**« Substit- »**

**« C'est la même chose » **claquèrent froidement les paroles du blond avant qu'il en reprenne plus calmement. **« Sais-tu pourquoi les sorciers crées de potions **_**ET**_** des sorts qui ont pourtant les mêmes effets ? Alors, que logiquement, une fois que l'un des deux est crée, l'autre n'a plus vraiment lieu d'être ? »**

**« Heu, non, mais je suppose que les potions sont plus puissantes ou quelque chose dans ce gout là mais que comme on ne peut pas toujours en avoir sur soit, les sorts pallient à ce manque… ? »**

**« Cela pourrait être une raison effectivement, mais en fait c'est juste une question d'affinité. »**

**« Comment-ça ? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. »**

**« Bon, très simplement alors. Une potion antidouleur et une pour faire repousser des os verront leurs effets s'annulé si elles sont prise ensemble. Cet exemple t'éclaire-t-il ou bien dois-je en trouver un autre ? » **

**« J'ai compris, mais je ne voit pas le rapport avec nous... »**

Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez, et soupira de frustration. Il ne se rendit pas compte combien ses gestes était sensuels pour Harry qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux une seconde. Son soupir lui avait même fait un drôle d'effet.

**« La potion des calices et la salive des vampires ne s'accordent pas de fait, si j'avais utilisé ma salive pour refermer les plaies, tu serais mort ! Tu comprends maintenant, l'utilité des baumes ? »**

**« Comment ça, ne s'accordent pas ? Mort ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? »**

**« Tu ne m'as pas écouté avant que je dise le mot mort »**il soupira de dépit, mais que pouvait-il attendre de plus d'un p***** de Griffondor ?! **« La salive des vampire annihilent les effets de la potion des calices, et la potion des calices annule les effets de la salive des vampire. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le sait encore. Le point positif, c'est que les vampires ne mordent pas les personnes sur lesquels ils voient ces marques : soit c'est un calice d'un autre vampire et c'est contre leurs lois que d'y toucher. Soit cette personne a été attaquée récemment par un vampire donc son sang est celui d'un convalescent donc peu ragoûtant. Ou bien encore s'ils n'ont pas trop de morales ou s'ils ne sont pas capricieux, leur méfait ne peut pas être camouflé et ils seraient vite arrêter par les aurors. Le point négatif, c'est que si une personne est attaquée par un vampire qui à léché la plaie, et qu'elle a perdu trop de sang, elle à de très fortes chance de ne pas survivre. Enfin, les médicomages on de quoi palier à ce problème, grâce à un sortilège, mais il détruit les preuves contre le vampire. La salive pouvant en être une. Tu me suis jusque là ? »**

**« Oui, oui, c'est assez intéressant, mais j'ai une question dans l'immédiat, pourquoi n'ais-je pas de marque ? »**

**« J'ai lancé un sortilège de désillusion dessus. De plus, elle n'est pas très visible sous les uniformes, l'équivalent d'un suçon. »**

**« D'accord, merci. Donc, le baume mais n'y a-t-il pas un risque que tu n'arrive plus à mordre par-dessus ; à cause du gout ? »**

**« Si, et se serait assez problématique, parce que dans ce cas, tu devrais te promener avec cette jolie marque tout le temps. Et quand je dis tout le temps, c'est vraiment longtemps Potter. » **Dit –il d'une voix pleine de sérieux et de sous entendus.

**« Je sens que ce que tu vas dire ne vas pas me plaire je me trompe ? »**

**« Je crains que tu as une excellente intuition. »**

**« J'ai toujours eu un très grand instinct, je ne l'écoute malheureusement pas assez souvent ! Alors, cette nouvelle ? »**

**« Après une longue et régulière prise de la potion des calices, ton organise peux crée une immunité face à la salive de vampire. De sort que les marques de mes crocs resteront dans le meilleur des cas pour toi un à dix ans, ou dans le pire, éternellement. Sans que la salive d'un vampire n'y puisse quoi que se soit. »**

**« Génial ! Je risque d'être marqué à vie encore une fois ! Et évidement, ce n'est pas tout ? »**

**« Non, tu as raison. S'il s'avère que tu es le calice d'un vampire ; un calice naturel, il ne Pourra pas te mordre ou te déclarer comme siens. Étant déjà marqué, il lui sera interdit de te mordre. Seuls les calices artificiels recensés par le ministère de la magie peuvent l'être. Et tu ne peux pas te déclaré comme tel, pour la simple raison que une fois que tu l'as été pour un, tu peux être appelé pour n'importe quel vampire que le ministère voudra voir devenir inoffensif pour la communauté. Se sont souvent des ex-détenus qui el deviennent pour échappé à Azkaban. »**

**« Et si un vampire se voit refusé son calice pour une raison ou pour une autre, il devient instable ce qui peux conduire soit à un massacre, soit à la mort du vampire. C'est la raison pour laquelle, le ministère de la magie déclare les calices ''exempt d'emprisonnement'' ou assimilable. »**

**« Tu connais ta leçon. »**

**« Donc, ma décision actuelle peut avoir des répercutions sur des années c'est ça ? »**

**« Oui »**

**« Et dans le dernier cas de figure, si je suis le calice naturel, n'y a-t-il aucun moyen pour que le vampire puisse me ''récupérer'' ? »**

**« Si, une seule et unique : qu'il soit un alpha mâle, que tu me retrouve et que j'éclaircisse la situation, qu'il ait un grade supérieur au miens et que j'ai moi-même mon calice naturel. »**

**« Or en tant que vampire de lignée, les chances pour qu'un vampire te soit supérieur sont très mince, de plus, un vampire qui a trouver son calice est presque introuvable les cinquante premières années de lune de miel avec celui-ci. Autrement dit, il n'y a pas de chances que cela se produise, pas vrai ? »**

**« Exacte »**

**« Dumbledore en me l'as pas dit… »**

**« Il ne le sait pas. Ceci est connu uniquement des vampires et de certains médecins pour des points à propos des soins spécifiques aux calices. Ton choix de maintenant est décisif Potter, fais le bon. »**

**OoOoOoOoO**

1_ somnifère tellement puissant que s'il est mal préparer, il peut endormir à tout jamais celui qui boit la potion.

2_ augmente la concentration et diminue le besoin de dormir.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je tenais à m'excuser pour dimanche dernier, j'ai été … enlevée vais-je dire, pour m'emmener en vacances! Je ne savais même pas!!Ca c'est fait à ma dernière minute.... Effectivement, je n'étais pas en possession de mon ordinateur, je n'ai donc pu ni écrire ni poster ce chapitre de Deep Drug.

De plus, comme je (re)pars en vacances, je ne pourrais plus poster de chapitre… Je crains que ce chapitre soit le dernier des vacances…et le dernier avant l'an 2010…

Si j'arrive à écrire un autre chapitre d'ici là, je le ferais mais je ne promets rien du tout !! Mes études passent avant l'écriture. Cependant, il y a sur mon profil ffnetde plus amples informations.

Une review ? Malgré les mauvaises nouvelles ? Vous avez le droit de me menacer de mort ou autre !

Ronce13

**.oOoO**

**Elmeo** :

Et bien merci !! Pour tes compliments et tes encouragements !! (C'est un copier coller ;D)(Ps : oui, j'ai osé ! et j'en suis fière !! Mouhahahahaha !!)

Oui, vive le copier-coller !!!

Bon, alors que pense tu de ce chapitre ci ? Toujours aussi bien ou est-ce que je régresse ?

**Brigitte **

Oui, le côté serpentard de Ryry ressort ici…Mais comment as-tu sus que j'adorais les animaux ?!! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais moi-même une ménagerie personnelle (2 rates, 2 chats, 2 chiens, 2 chevaux, un petit frère….)

Tu as mis le doigt dessus, il est inconsciemment jaloux !! Dans d'autres chapitres, je développerais ça.

BigBix

**Nena**

Coucou !!

Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu es découvert ma fic, et bien sur, qu'elle te plaise ! Bravo pour ta performance !!

Bisous


	15. Réflexion altérée

**Deep Drug**

**Chapitre quinzième**

**Réflexion altérée**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**« Il ne le sait pas. Ceci est connu uniquement des vampires et de certains médecins pour des points à propos des soins spécifiques aux calices. Ton choix de maintenant est décisif Potter, fais le bon. »**_

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine. Une p***** de semaine que les paroles du blond ne cessaient de tourner dans le cerveau du brun. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Dès qu'il apercevait le sang pur, il avait l'estomac qui se contractait. Premièrement, il savait que le vampire se nourrissait tous les jours du sang _d'autres _élèves mais en plus, lors de leurs réunions sur leur dossier, la tension entre euxdeuxétait palpable.

Pour diverses raisons, le blond était distant avec lui… Et savoir Malfoy-je-suis-sexy-et-je-dois-être-torride-vampire-Malfoy froid lui déplaisait. Il l'aimait bien son professeur sensuel, celui qui prenait le temps de lui réexpliquer ce qu'il n'avait pas compris particulièrement en potion. Bon, il reconnaissait avoir un tout petit peu abusé… Bon d'accord, vraiment déconné avec le professeur Snape… Mais cela avait été si jouissif ! Son professeur était tellement comique !! Pour une fois qu'il le tenait !!

En plus il avait regagné la confiance de ses camarades de dortoir le mardi en cours de DCFM avancée. Un cours sur les Basilics. L'occasion parfaite de faire enrager la chauve souris des cachots !

**oOo**

« **Bien, aujourd'hui, les quelques privilégiés que vous êtes allez assisté à mon cours de défense contre les force du mal avancée.****Je ne tolèrerais aucune discutions, nimanquementà la discipline dans mon cours**. »

Le professeur Snape avait parlé d'une voix froide bien qu'elle semblait un petit peu excitée…

« **Le sujet des quatre prochaines ****semaines****sera les Basilics. Qui peutme dire ce qu'est un Basilic ?** »

Oui, Snivelus était très excité à l'idée de travailler sur le roi des serpents, emblème de la maison Serpentard etaccessoirementanimal de compagnie de son fondateur. Lever la main et répondre… Ou laisser le professeur mijoter en lui faisant comprendre que mis à part lui et les serpentard, peu étaient intéressés par cetanimal. Hagrid peut être… Bon, aller il se décida à lever la main.

« **Monsieur Potter ?**» Le ton était clairement incrédule et méfiant.

« **De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'enest guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi desSerpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un œuf de poule couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une méthode desplussingulières : outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand également la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles.** »

Récita le brun, un petit sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, puis il ajouta « **Le dernier basilic qui fut aperçut en Angleterre, l'a été il y a un peu moins de cinq ans. **

**Dix points pour Griffondor, pour connaitre untel animal. Cependant, monsieur Potter, cela fait au moins quatre cent ans qu'un basilic n'a plus été vu en Angleterre et non cinq ans !**

**Mais ****Séverus****!!Comment pouvez-vous ignorer cela !!** »

Tic nerveux dudit Séverus.

« **J'aurais pourtant parié que vous, directeur dela 'noble maison de Serpentard' seriez au courant !**

**Au courant de quoi Potter !!?**

**Et bien, Salazar Serpentard avaitpour animal de compagnie une Basilic femelle… Dont le nid se trouve dans la Chambre des Secret… C'était même cettedangereusecréature qui était à l'origine des pétrifications des élèves… Et je l'ai croisé durant ma seconde année à Poudlard. Donc cela fait bien moins de cinq ans que je l'ai vu sur le sol anglais… bon ****écossé****si vous ****préférez****.**» Il continua : « _Vous pouvez me faire confiance snivelus_» siffla t-il en fourchelangue

Retour du tic nerveux du professeur.

« **Retenue ce soir pour manque de respect envers un professeurmonsieurPotter. **

**Aie, Malfoy ne ****va**** pas apprécier…**» Ajouta-t-il assez fort pour que la classe l'entende et plus particulièrement le professeur.

Par la suite, son tic nerveux un clignement de l'œil ne le quitta plus de la semaine quand il apercevait Harry à chacun de ses cours.

**oOo**

La totalité des Griffondor lui avaient alors fait uneovation grandiose le soir même. Les Poufsoufle et les Serdaigle étaient plus réservés mais l'avaient complimenté discrètement dans les couloirs. Le revers de la médaille fut quand levampire appris qu'il serait en retenue avec lui… mis en retenue par le professeur Snape ! Le serpentard était dans unetellecolère et, n'ayant pas pu chasser, qu'à la fin de leur détention, il l'avait tiré jusqu'à sa chambrede préfet en chef, puis plaqué brutalement contre le matelas avant d'enfoncer ses crocs dans sa jugulaire.

**oOo**

« **Messieurs veuillez réintégrer vos dortoirs. J'ose espérer ne plus vous avoir en retenue de l'année**. » La voix du professeur Snape avait claqué dans lesilence de sa salle de cours. Potter qui récurait, sans magie, les cages des différentes créatures que le professeur avait fait venir pour ses cours et Malfoy réparant les différents meubles et rangeant les artefacts de la salle, sortirent dans unsilence de plomb.

Une fois dans les couloirs, le blond s'était retourné d'un coup vers le brun, les yeux plissés en deux fentes carmines qui le fixaient avec fureur… Harry réalisait que la couleur des yeux duvampire ne présageait rien de bon pour lui juste avant que ce dernier ne lui empoigne le bras, soit trop tard pour prendre la fuite.

Ils arrivèrent très vite à une tapisserie représentant une fée dans un jardin fleuri, qui apercevant les yeux sanguins du préfet en chef dévoila l'entrée de la chambre de celui-ci. Mais Harry ne le suis qu'une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte. Enfin, la deuxième porte gardée par un tableau cette fois-ci. Ce n'est qu'une fois étendue dans les draps qu'il avait occupé l'avant-veille durant toute la journée qu'il se rendit réellement compte que le vampire était furieux.

Il tendit tout de même sa gorge auvampire qui le dominait, le maintenant plaqué contre le matelas, enfoncé dans les draps de soie. La morsure serait moins douloureuse… et puis si Malfoy lui suçait le sang, il ne le ferait pas à un autre. Et il était responsablede l'état de soif du blond. Alors il se laissa docilement faire.

Draco grogna de satisfaction quand Harry ferma les yeux, lui offrant sa gorge. Il aimait le voir soumis à ses instincts. Il enfonça ses crocs bestialement pour signifier au brun qu'il lui en voulait pour cette retenue. Puis il se fit plus doux, aspirant le sang avec tendresse et attention. Cherchant à lui apporter le moins de douleurpossible pour lui signifier que sa docilité était plus qu'appréciée.

Cajoleur, il embrassait la gorge du brun de ses lèvres entre deux sussions. Ses mains étaient sur les hanches du griffondor, ses pouces faisant de petits cercles déclenchant des frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps du brun. Les mains de ce dernier s'accrochaient à son dos, le griffant tant les sensations étaient…sensationnelles.

Puis levampire avait arrêté de boire, il lui avait tendue une fiole de potion qu'il but immédiatement. Il était frustré etfrissonnaità cause de la perte de chaleur occasionnée par sa perte de sang et la fatigue qui l'accompagnait mais aussi par le départ du corps chaud du blond. Il était cependant bien trop fatigué pour entreprendre le trajet jusqu'à la tour où se trouve son dortoir. Il le fit savoir au vampire en s'endormant dans son lit.

**oOo**

Harry avait été agréablement surpris de trouver à son réveil ses affaires de cours pour le mercredi et son uniforme dans le salon qu'ils avaient traversé avant d'atteindre la chambre. Et alors qu'il se souvenait deladernière morsure du vampire, il frissonnait, les yeux dans levague. Celle-ci avait été simplement délicieusement agréable. Il y avait réfléchi durant tout le reste de la semaine. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient lundi, il avait cours de soin aux créatures magiques dans moins de deux heures et devait donner sa réponse auvampire au déjeuné, juste après leur cours de DCFM.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Voici enfin mon retour sur ffnet !!! Bon, ce chapitre est pour Slaavy, pour la remercier de ses traductions(The Bond of the Heart) MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!

Alors, évidement la fic voit sa suspension arrivée à sa fin, je reprendrais les parutions hebdomadaire, tout les dimanches pour DeepDrug (et les vendredis pour .) d'ici environ deux mois !!! Vivivivivivivi je suis de retour !!! Que ça fait du bien de se remettre à écrire !!! C'est une thérapie de choc !! Surtout lesreviews que je reçois !! Ça me fait toujours très plaisir !! Non, je n'essaie absoooooooluuuuuuuuument pas de recevoir plus de commentaire !! Pas du tout du tout !!

Ronce13

**OoOoBetaoOoO**

J'en veux plus *bave* non pas de fautes mdr mais de beauté qui se font mordre par d'autres beautés et surtout quand ce sera enfin …. biippppp …. ah censure ? Mdr bonne lecture les gens MDR

**.oOoO**

J'espère avoir répondu à toutes lesreviews qui m'ont étés adressées, sinon, je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Pour ceux qui postent desreviews anonyme, je vous remercie beaucoup etvoussuggère de vous abonné aux flux. Aller dans la page auteur et c'est un carré orange avec des demi cercles blancs.

**Elmeo** :

Exceptionnellement, vu le moment, ceci n'est pas un copier-coller ! Je réponds vraiment, vraiment à ta review.

Oui, j'ai pu profiter de mes vacances. Je sais, cela remonte à loin.

Merci pour tes compliment et je suis très heureuse que mon humour te plaise. En tout cas, moi je m'éclate à écrire !

J'attends ta review avec impatience.

**Brigitte **

Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu letemps d'écrire des chapitres plus tôt et pourtant, cela me fait un bien fou !! Tu as parfaitement raison, lesreviews sont une thérapie merveilleuse !

Mais me revoilà sur ffnet !! Tu vas pouvoir reprendre ton habitude du dimanche d'ici 2 mois environ ! N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

**JTFLAM**

Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé celui qui se cachait derrière le billet, et que le caractère de Draco te plaise.

Merci pour ta review.


	16. Retour au statut quo… enfin presque

**Deep Drug**

**Chapitre seizième**

**Retour au statut quo… enfin presque.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Harry avait été agréablement surpris de trouver à son réveil ses affaires de cours pour le mercredi et son uniforme dans le salon qu'ils avaient traversé avant d'atteindre la chambre. Et alors qu'il se souvenait de la dernière morsure du vampire, il frissonnait, les yeux dans le vague. Celle-ci avait été simplement délicieusement agréable. Il y avait réfléchi durant tout le reste de la semaine. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient lundi, il avait cours de soin aux créatures magiques dans moins de deux heures et devait donner sa réponse au vampire au déjeuné, juste après leur cours de DCFM. _

Le Séverus Venimus Mortalis Snape est une espèce en voie d'extinction qui se caractérise par un appendice respiratoire hideux, une carnation cadavérique et un poil graisseux. En plus des attributs physiques peu flatteurs que mère Nature lui a légués, son caractère grognon et antisociable lui assurent une non descendance. Tous ces éléments tendent à accélérer le processus d'extinction de la race ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à l'ensemble de la communauté.

Il faut cependant reconnaitre quelques fonctions positives à l'existence d'une telle abomination : un don pour les potions, certes efficaces mais exécrable de goût ce qui est pour rappeler le caractère de celui qui les a confectionnées. Ainsi qu'une grande connaissance et un savoir faire certain dans le domaine de la torture, quelle soit physique ou psychologique. Cette espèce craint à l'image des vampires le soleil, qui nuirait à son bronzage intense, et à celle des trolls l'eau savonneuse, qui nuirait à la qualité de son pelage…

« **Harry !**

**Oui 'Mionne ?**, questionna le susnommé d'une voix tout à fait innocente avec le sourire qui va avec, **que puis-je pour toi ?**

**J'aimerais bien savoir, ce qui peut bien te faire sourire sur l'étude des niffleurs ? et retire moi cet air de chérubin de ton visage, ça ne prend pas avec moi !**

**Heu…,** le cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure, Harry se souvint d'un épisode tout à fait charmant que les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient conté, **et bien, en 5eme année, Fred et George avaient laissé deux niffleurs à Lee, **devant l'air d'incompréhension de son amie, il ajouta**, Jordan, le commentateur de quidditch pendant nos premières années**. Devant l'illumination qui éclaira le regard de son amie, il continua. **Il a ****laissé****les**** bestioles dans le bureau du crapaud…Ombrage !, ils ont mis le souk dedans puis ****ont****attaqué**** le bubble ****gum**** rose quand elle est revenue… voilà !** Et son sourire de devenir deux fois plus large.

**Ouais, j'aurais vraiment voulu voir ça ! Mes frères sont des ****génies ****!**

**Ron, concentre toi un peu plus sur le cours ! Pareil pour toi Harry ! **après un regard sévère en direction du parchemin du brun, elle se reprit, **ho ! je vois que tu as pris des notes 'Ry, c'est bien !**

**Moi j'ai hâte qu'on étudie les fouines !**

**Pourquoi ? **bien que le brun pensa qu'étudier son vampire de camarade soit une idée tout à fait intéressante, le fait que Ron la lui suggère l'étonnait au plus haut point !

**On pourra charrier Malfoy comme ça.**

**Ron !**

**Ron ! Malfoy est quelqu'un de bien** (**fait de sa personne), malgré tout ce qu'il nous ****a**** fait, (ou pas fait).**

**Harry !**

**Harry ! Que t'a fait boire Malfoy comme philtre ! Il est aussi doué que moi en potion et Snape lui passe tout !**

**Mais Hermione, il ne m'a rien donné à boire ! **c'est plutôt moi qui l'abreuve ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. **Ni à manger ! Et puis, je ne suis plus un enfant quoi ? **finit-il par s'énerver devant l'insistance d'Hermione à lui chercher quelque chose d'anormale ! Il avait bien le droit d'apprécier le blond !

**Suivez le cours les garçons !** et elle se mit à gratter avec plus de ferveur encore.

…et aux propriétés magiques de celui-ci. Effectivement très prisé pour la confection d'artefact de magie noir avancée plus particulièrement dans ceux de torture lente et douloureuse.

Le Séverus Venimus Mortalis Snape surnommé chauve souris des cachots par les jumeaux infernaux du terrier des Weasley, reconnaissable par leur crinière d'un roux flamboyant et à leur sens de l'humour mortel –dans les deux sens du terme-, est animé d'une haine farouche envers tout ce qui a attrait de près ou de loin à l'espèce des Griffondor et plus particulièrement à la branche des Potter envers lesquels, il vouent une haine féroce qui dépasse la mort.

Il est tout de même intéressant de remarquer que certains spécimens de l'espèce des Serpentard trouvent grâce à ses yeux…

**En plus il est super utile pour emmerder Snape », **ajouta-t-il plus bas à Ron pour ne pas perdre son soutien.

Le roux lui sourit sur cette dernière réflexion. Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite quand Hagrid apprit à la classe qu'ils devaient se mettre en binôme pour le reste du cours et les cours qui allaient suivre. Harry sachant pour Draco, et surtout pour son affaiblissement en plein soleil, le rejoint à l'ombre de l'arbre sous lequel il était assis. Le tout naturellement et sans grimacer.

Heureusement qu'il était dos à ses camarades griffondor sinon ces derniers auraient vite compris que rejoindre le blond n'était pas une corvée plus que ça. Enfin, il avait oublié que Draco n'était toujours pas au courant de son choix… brave griffondor. C'est ainsi qu'il se présenta devant le blond : tout sourire et les cheveux un peu plus ébouriffés qu'habituellement.

**« Salut Malfoy ! **

**Potter.**

**Es-tu obligé d'être aussi glacial dans tes salutations,**

**Non, excuses moi je te ****prie****, je reprends depuis le début. **_**Ma chère**_** et **_**tendre lady**_** Harry, avez-vous pu dormir convenablement dans **_**d'autres draps que les miens **_**? Permettez très ****chère**** de vous questionner car toutes les fois ****où**** j'ai eu **_**l'honneur**_** de vous y amener, vous vous y ****êtes**_**endormie comme un loir **_**»**_. _Paroles dites sur un ton mièvre et avec un sourire séducteur, made in vampy-Malfoy

Pour seule réponse, il se reçut l'intégralité des effets dans les bras du brun dans la figure. Et ce dernier assis à ses côtés un brin boudeur.

« **Très drôle Malfoy.**

**Mais c'est vous très chère qui m'avez réclamé une attention plus poussée.**

**Et mon baiser de bonjour ? Cela fait bien deux jours que je ****n'ai**** plus votre marque sur moi, monseigneur »**.

Le blond resta sans voix et une légère incurvation de ses lèvres démontrait son amusement face à la réaction du brun qui semblait (enfin) de nouveau détendu en sa présence.

**Tu as pris ****ta**** décision.**

**Hein ? heu oui, mais… non, laisse… en fait, je m'étais préparé à te donner la réponse dans un peu plus de deux heures, mais bon, je vais te le dire maintenant puisque Le directeur ****a****décidé**** de modifier les emplois du temps pour permettre au professeur Sinistra d'avoir sa ****matinée**** et qu'Hagrid ****a****accepté**** d'échanger son cours d'aujourd'hui avec celui de mercredi…**

**Potter, ****dis**** le moi tout simplement, pas la peine de parler pour ne rien dire**. Dit le blond avec un air amusé que seul Harry pouvait voir.

**Oui, et j'ai décidé d'accepter d'être ton calice temporaire **! **Car, plus tard, ce ne sont que des suppositions qui ****sont**** donc hypothétiquement pas sures de ****se**** produire ! Alors que si je ne le fais pas, là, j'aurais la certitude que tu mordras d'autres élèves et que je ne pourrais rien faire contre ! Oui, arrête de sourire je ****sais, je ****ne**** suis qu'un puta*n de crétin de Griffondor, Saint Potty qui sauve la veuve et l'orphelin !** il termina dans un élan théâtral son discours.

Puis, ils se remirent au travail, plus détendus qu'avant. Le cours de SACM prit fin, et tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers le château la majorité pour rejoindre leur cours de DCFM avec le professeur Snape. Harry s'installa comme à sa nouvelle habitude à côté de Draco et sortit ses affaires.

**Monsieur Potter**, noter le dégout profond incruster dans la façon caractéristique du Séverus Venimus Mortalis Snape abrégé SVMS de cracher le nom de son ennemi naturel**, votre carnation me semble bien cadavérique**, et franche habitude à insulter ce dernier en lui faisant percevoir une quelconque ressemblance avec lui-même, **peut être qu'il vous serait utile de faire usage de votre appendice respiratoire, non ?**

Usant mot pour mot de sa propre description que tout Potter se doit de mettre… Usant mot pour mot de sa propre description que le seul Potter de la pièce a égaré. Usant mot pour mot de sa propre description que le seul Potter de la pièce a pris soin d'écrire pendant son cours de SACM et qui vient juste de se rendre compte qu'il l'a égaré. Usant mot pour mot de sa propre description qui se trouve actuellement entre ses serres acérées.

Monsieur vous avez retrouvé mon cours de défense contre les créatures démoniaques !

Retenue ce soir Potter !

Désolé Malfoy.

Tic nerveux du SVMS, le retour… avec en prime celui du sexy-blondy-vampy-Malfoy… Bouse de dragon !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Alors, évidement la fic voit sa suspension arrivée à sa toute fin, je reprendrais les parutions hebdomadaire, tout les dimanches pour DeepDrug (et les vendredis pour .) d'ici le mis de juillet, c'est-à-dire bientôt ! Vivivivivivivi je suis de retour ! Que ça fait du bien de se remettre à écrire ! C'est une thérapie de choc ! Surtout les reviews que je reçois ! Ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! Non, je n'essaie absoooooooluuuuuuuuument pas de recevoir plus de commentaire ! Pas du tout du tout !

Ronce13

Pour ** Calice45 : **je viens juste de voir ta review ! Et je te remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire, je suis sincèrement désolée de na pas l'avoir vue plus tôt ! Je l'ais mise par erreur dans un autre dossier… PARDON ! Et encore merci !

**OoOoBetaoOoO**

Yeahhhhhhh \o/ j'ai ma place rien qu'à moi *.* Mon petit coin où je peux mettre plein de bétise *.* …... comment ça j'ai pas droit ? Mais si mais si XD

Sinon que dire …. ?_? …... j'adore la description de notre Snapy préféré \o/

…...

Ahhhhhh je v ais avoir tout plein de correction ça veut dire pendant les vacances O.o

Pourquoi je sens qu'on va venir m'agresser pendant mon sommeil T.T Si tu veux m'agresser Ronce envoies moi Draco …. XD

Yebbeka

**.oOoO**

J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les reviews qui m'ont étés adressées, sinon, je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Pour ceux qui postent des reviews anonyme, je vous remercie beaucoup et vous suggère de vous abonné aux flux. Aller dans la page auteur et c'est un carré orange avec des demi cercles blancs.

**Kaylee**

Un nouveau pseudo ! Ma fic serait-elle de plus en plus connue et lu ? (je l'espère !)

Je suis très heureuse d'avoir réussi à rendre Draco Sexy et à te rendre impatiente de la suite ^^

Merci pour ta review !

**Amandine**

De même : Un nouveau pseudo ! Ma fic serait-elle de plus en plus connue et lu ? (je l'espère !)

Je te remercie pour tes compliments ! Ils me vont droit au cœur !

Oui, je l'ais reprise, et la suite ne devrait plus se faire trop attendre ^^

Bisous

Ronce13


	17. Détention

**Deep Drug**

**Chapitre dix-septième**

**Détention**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Usant mot pour mot de sa propre description que tout Potter se doit de mettre… Usant mot pour mot de sa propre description que le seul Potter de la pièce a égaré. Usant mot pour mot de sa propre description que le seul Potter de la pièce __a__ pris soin d'écrire pendant son cours de SACM et qui __vient__ juste de se rendre compte qu'il l'a égaré. Usant mot pour mot de sa propre description qui se trouve actuellement entre ses serres acérées._

_**Monsieur vous avez retrouvé mon cours de défense contre les créatures démoniaques !**_

_**Retenue ce soir Potter !**_

_**Désolé Malfoy.**_

_Tic nerveux du SVMS, le retour… avec en prime celui du sexy-blondy-vampy-Malfoy… Bouse de dragon !_

Harry astiquait les chaudrons de Snape depuis au moins une éternité selon lui. Le directeur des Serpentard avait décidé de lui confier la lourde tâche de briquer ses chaudrons personnels en plus de ceux du cours de Slughorn. Et il avait mal aux bras ! C'est que le maitre des potions avait des chaudrons gros comme ceux dans les films ! Celui qu'il terminait faisait près d'un mètre de diamètre.

Mais le pire, parce que oui, selon Harry il y avait pire, c'était que le sadique professeur de défense contre les forces du mal faisait faire des potions de soins à Malfoy. Des potions qui serviraient à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Et qu'il fallait donc produire en grande, très grande quantité. Et comme il fallait faire très attention et ne pas mélanger deux potions de soin ensemble, le professeur utilisait un chaudron tout juste récuré par les soins du brun pour chaque nouvelle potion.

Et le griffondor se trouvait alors en présence d'un chaudron de plus à nettoyer quand le vampire avait fini sa décoction. Et le professeur avait été clair, ils ne pourraient sortir que lorsqu'ils auraient tous les deux fini ce qu'ils devaient faire. C'est à dire pour le blond dix potions différentes en quantité industrielle, facilement cent litres, et pour le brun l'intégralité des chaudrons de la pièce propres et brillants.

Et pour couronner le tout, sans magie. Harry se trouvait donc avec un vampire en colère, et affamé de surcroit, qui le fusillait du regard dès qu'il n'avait pas ce dernier fixé sur la potion qu'il devait faire. Potion qu'il devait faire parfaitement ! Au risque de tuer ses camarades de classe. Pas que cela ne doive déranger les deux serpentard plus que ça.

**Il est déjà minuit moins vingt, que le temps passe vite lorsque l'on s'amuse, ne trouvez vous pas monsieur Potter ?**

**Si, professeur Snape, très vite**. Marmonna le susnommé.

**Bien. Et vous monsieur Malfoy, qu'en ****dites**** vous ?**

**Que je suis à une étape critique de ma potion et que vous vous en voudriez de me déconcentrer.**

**Bien ****sûr**** monsieur Malfoy. **Se renfrogna le SVMS.

Car effectivement, ce dernier redoutait les crises du vampire. Qui aurait été tout à fait en droit de le mordre puisqu'il lui faisait louper son repas, tout du moins le retardait. Harry en avait marre ! La crasse qui maculait les chaudrons était incrustée jusque dans le métal de ces derniers ! Et le blond ne pouvait-il pas faire des potions moins … gluantes ?

Alors le brave, le courageux, le preux, _et cætera _griffondor frotta plus fort et plus énergiquement. Il tentait par là d'évacuer sa frustration. La journée avait si bien commencé ! Il avait été ovationné par l'intégralité de l'école, même les serpentard lui avait offert un petit sourire, presque invisible mais bien là ! Il n'y avait qu'Hermione et Draco qui l'avaient fusillé du regard toute l'heure.

**Aïe ****!**

**Potter, faites attention non d'un veracrasse ! **

**Professeur, je crois que notre heure de détention ****vient**** de se terminer.**

**Monsieur Malfoy ? Vous croyez ? Avez-vous terminé ****votre**** baume cicatrisant ?**

**Pas tout à fait encore quelques minutes de cuisson. Mais vous pouvez tout à fait terminer pendant que je me charge d'aller soigner mon camarade qui s'est malencontreusement blessé…**

La terreur des cachots laissa son regard couler sur l'état de la main droite de cet idiot de James junior pour constater qu'effectivement, cette calamité s'était écorché le bout des doigts en frottant trop forts. « Bien fait » fut sa première pensée. Elle fut vite suivie par une autre, qui lui faisait savoir qu'un vampire affamé se trouvait dans son dos. Et que le dit vampire avait ses instincts à fleur de peau avec l'odeur du sang qui flottait maintenant dans l'air.

**Potter, sortez immédiatement, la colle est finie**. Se reprit aussitôt le ténébreux professeur, s'éloignant en même temps vers son bureau.

**Heu, bien professeur**.

**Et vous aussi, monsieur Malfoy, veillez ****retourner**** à vos quartiers je vous prie**.

**Oui, oui, monsieur**. Répondit le vampire d'une voix ailleurs.

N'en croyant pas sa chance, Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit en vitesse. Quand il eut compris que la détention était finie tout du moins. Car embué de sommeil comme il l'était, il avait mis bien deux minutes à saisir la portée des paroles de son enseignant. Et c'est tout guilleret qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs au gré de ses envies…

En tout cas c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si une poigne de fer ne s'était pas abattue violement, bon, d'accord, fermement sur son épaule droite. S'il n'avait pas été retourné d'un coup pour faire face à une créature ténébreuse et, il fallait l'avouer, légèrement en transe. Un air de déjà vécu s'imposa à Harry. Mais c'est tout sourire qu'il parla :

**Malfoy ! Si j'avais su qu'il fallait que je me blesse à la main pour que Snape nous libère, je l'aurais fait bien avant !**

…

**Malfoy ?**

…

**Heu Malfoy tu m'effraie là. Qu'est ce qu'il … ?**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le vampire avait pris sa main et la portait à la bouche. Ses deux longues canines encadraient le doigt du griffondor qui se faisait lécher par la langue du serpentard. Et ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis que le brun remarqua les yeux carmin de son vis-à-vis. Décidément, le manque de sommeil ne lui réussissait pas.

Et vu l'état du blond en face de lui, cette nuit ne sera pas très reposante pour le brun…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je sais, c'est la reprise et vous en êtes tellement contents que vous allez me laisser tout plein de review pour me demander plus ! non ? Et moi, je resterais très médiocre quand à la quantité de mes parutions… tout du moins, le temps que je me remette dans le bain. Donc les 2,3 prochains chapitres pourraient ne pas être très long… désolée !

Ronce13

**OoOoBetaoOoO**

Quoi ? C'est tout ? Mais c'est po possible et la suite ? Et la description du brun qui en redemande …. Il est trop maso ce gryffi XD … Mais n'empeche tu aurais pu nous faire baver un peu, en nous faisant cette faveur *.* Surtout que là il lui lèche le doigt ….. *Bave d'imagination* Oups je me reprends mdr quel piètre spectacle de beta je fais mdr

Je sais ce que je vais faire pour faire oublier cette bave XD Je vais préparer un bon bain chaud pour que tu t'y remettes au plus vite \o/ J'éviterais de trop t'ébouillanter au passage …. XD

…

Je dois être maso aussi XD ça va me faire plus de boulot aussi ça mdr mais au moins tout le monde (sauf Ronron ben oui c'est elle qui aura tout le boulot nyarkk) sera content muhahahaha

Biyoux tout le monde et au prochain chapitre ^o^ (pour une autre folie de la beta lectrice XD)

Yebbeka

**.oOoO**

**Adenoide**

Alors, Draco est un vampire de ligné (ce qui sera expliqué un peu plus tard dans l'histoire) mais ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'un vampire de ligné n'est pas considérer par la communauté sorcière comme un vampire à part entière qu'au bout d'un siècle de vie. Il s'agit là des « anciens écrits », c'est à dire l'équivalent de la constitution du monde magique anglais.

De fait, Draco est toujours un sorcier jusqu'à ses 117 ans. Donc Dumbledore est obligé de le garder dans l'école, s'il venait à renvoyer Draco sous prétexte qu'il est un vampire, il perdrait son poste de directeur. Par contre, si Draco venait à tuer un élève, alors il serait renvoyé définitivement immédiatement.

As-tu compris ? Sinon, je mettrais le chapitre explicatif plus tôt que prévu.

Bye

Ronce13

**Amandine**

Salut,

oui, un nouveau chapitre ! Et encore un tiens!

J'ai une fan ! *danse de la joie*

Haaaaaaa d'accord ! Ba, il vaut mieux tard que jamais ! Je suis heureuse que tu ais pris le temps de me reviewer une première fois et espère que tu continueras !

Alors inscrit toi ! Enfin, si tu ne le fais pas, cela m'arrange un peu (je peux tricher sur la taille de mon chapitre avec les review niark)

Une réponse était tout naturel ! C'est la moindre des choses ! (bon, des fois, je ne me rends pas compte que je n'ai pas répondu.. honte à moi !)

Et bien, pour la suite régulière, elle commence maintenant ! Oui, un chapitre tout les dimanches à partir de celui-là !

Tu as adoré ? COOL ! (Et oui, me le dire me fait plaisir !)

Moi aussi, j'adore la description de Snape

mais moi, je l'aime tout particulièrement quand Snape la lit ! (c'est tout l'intérêt d'une telle description voyons !)

Alors, cette durite ? Malfoy l'a pété dans ton sens ou pas ?

Non, tu n'a pas à me faire un dessin, je vois très bien : on saute et on s'accroche à un personne (le but ? la faire tomber par terre !)

Alors ? Tu as tes petits cœurs dans les yeux ?

Merci pout tes encouragements !

BigBix

Ronce13

**Amandine**

Oui, ais les yeux qui brillent pour moi ! niark !  
Oui, je reprends ma fic ! Mais hé ho ! Je n'ai pas dit quand ça aurais aussi bien pu être FIN juillet !

La voilà ta suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! )

Bisous!


	18. Where's Harry?

**Deep Drug**

**Chapitre dix-huitième**

**Where's Harry ?**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Malfoy ! Si j'avais su qu'il fallait que je me blesse à la main pour que Snape nous libère, je l'aurais fait bien avant !**_

…

_**Malfoy ?**_

…

_**Heu Malfoy tu **__**m'effraies**__** là. Qu'est ce qu'il … ?**_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le vampire avait pris sa main et la portait à la bouche. Ses deux longues canines encadraient le doigt du griffondor qui se faisait lécher par la langue du serpentard. Et __ce__ n'est qu'à cet instant précis que le brun remarqua les yeux carmin de son vis-à-vis. Décidément, le manque de sommeil ne lui réussissait pas._

_Et vu l'état du blond en face de lui, cette nuit ne sera pas très reposante pour le brun…_

**Harry ! lève-toi !**

**Ron, laisse-moi dormir !**

**Mais on va être ****en**** reta…**

**M'en fou…**

**Comment ça ? Mec, on a cours avec Slughorn ! Potion ! avec les serpentard !**

**Cool, Malfoy réussira très bien la potion tout seul !**

**Mais !**

**La ferme Ron, et grouille toi, tu pourras pas manger sinon.**

**Mais…**

**Bonne nuit Ron.**

**Mais…**

**VIRE RON AVANT QUE JE NE T'EMASCULE !**

Et le rouquin de se carapater face à la puissance vocale _ et a la menace tout à fait sérieuse _ de son camarade de dortoir Neville. Qu'il lui manquait le timide et réservé garçon un peu enrobé ! Au contraire, Harry appréciait particulièrement son ami brun à cet instant précis !

Arrivé dans la salle commune des griffondor, maison des courageux, Ronald Wesley se posa la question : Qui de Neville ou d'Hermione était le pire des deux ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de son dortoir. Et finalement, il se dit qu'il savait comment s'y prendre avec Hermione. Hé ! Griffondor : la maison des courageux, pas des téméraires et encore moins des suicidaires ! Et puis, il en fallait du courage pour faire face à la brunette !

Et des boules quiès aussi, rajouta mentalement le dernier garçon de la fratrie Wesley. Et il dut utiliser son cerveau pour éviter à la préfète de se diriger droit vers le dortoir des garçons et tirer le survivant _ qui ne le resterait plus très longtemps _ de son doux cocon.

Le seul point positif à tout cela selon Ron, était que la fouine allait se retrouver seul pour brasser sa potion. Et que le voir échouer lui ferait le plus grand plaisir ! C'est pour cette raison, qu'il se présenta tout sourire dans les cachots pour son cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand l'enseignant excusa le binôme alors qu'il faisait l'appel. Hermione ne comprenant pas se tourna vers son ami, lui demandant muettement si Harry lui avait fait part de quelque chose. Il répondit d'un « non » de la tête, conditionné par le professeur Snape à ne pas ouvrir la bouche pendant les cours de potion.

A la fin du cours, les deux seuls membres présents du trio d'or se précipita vers la tour griffondor, au plus grand damne de Ron qui aurait préféré aller à la grande salle. Hermione entra comme une furie, faisant au passage se rencontrer plus que violement la porte et le mur, dans le dortoir des garçons. Pour se retourner aussi sec et plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Ron, curieux regarda par dessus son épaule et compris quand il vit ses trois camarades de dortoir en sous vêtement… Dean et Seamus se changeant, revenant des serres et Neville pour y aller. Et là, ce que son ami n'avait pu voir le frappa : le lit d'Harry était… vide. Il s'attendait à voir un espèce de tas informe sous la couverture qui l'aurait informé que son ami faisait encore la marmotte…mais non.

**Heu Nev. Saurais-tu où est Harry ?**

**Harry, un petit maigre portant l'uniforme de griffondor, des lunettes, des cheveux bruns en batailles.**

**Dean, tout le monde ****connait**** la description d'Harry !**

**Bah quoi, Ron ****a**** bien ****demandé**** où il était non ? **_**Where's Harry**_i_** ?**_

**Quoi ?** demandèrent en cœur le reste du dortoir alors que la seule fille gloussait dos aux garçons, elle avait compris la référence aux livres de jeux moldu.

**Et puis, Harry n'est pas petit.** Contredit l'irlandais.

**Heu…**

**En fait, Seamus**, reprit Dean après Ron.

**Comment ne pas te ****vexer****…** se demanda tout haut Neville.

**Hey ! je suis pas une famellette non plus! Heu, il n'y a rien contre toi Hermione, c'est juste une expression !**

**Mouais ! ça passe pour cette fois !**

**Bon, en tant que meilleur ami, il ****est**** de mon devoir de faire en sorte que tu ****saches**** la vérité ! Ron, dit lui.**

**Hey ! Pourquoi moi, c'est toi son meilleur ami !**

**Justement ! regarde-toi avec Harry ! tu n'as jamais osé lui dire que le khôl lui allait super bien ! et que tu avais même b…**

**Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut ****tais**** toi ! **et ils partirent dans une bataille de polochon qui ne se terminerait que dans une vingtaine de minutes.

**Seamus, tu es le seul du groupe qui fait moins d'un mètre quatre vingt, et avec Harry les seuls qui ****arrivez**** pas à atteindre le mètre quatre vingt cinq. Et moi qui suis le plus petit qui reste, je mesure plus d'un mètre quatre vingt dix.**

**Ha. Ouais, vu sous cet angle, vous pouvez dire qu'Harry est petit… et moi aussi d'ailleurs…**

**Voilà ! maintenant, moi je vais manger puis aller dans la serre avec madame Chourave.**

**Hep toi là !**

**Quoi Hermione ? **demanda celui qui ne rêvait que de son premier repas de la journée.

**Neville, où est Harry !**

**J'en sais rien, Malfoy est venu le tirer du lit une heure après que Ron ****ait**** jeté l'éponge.**

Et sur ce, il partit vers de dangereuses autres contrés… Traversé le château sans tomber sur Peeves ou pire : le Séverus Venimus Mortalis Snape _ Harry avait bien trouvé ! _ Ne pas se faire prendre dans les filets des serpentard ou autres farceurs. Ne pas faire de chute jusqu'au hall _ très dur_ et surtout, épreuve ultime : réussir à atteindre la nourriture, opération rendue moins délicate par l'absence du Ronald Dévorus Gargantua Weasley _ il devrait le proposer à Harry celui-là tiens ! _

**Haaaaaaaaa j'en peux plus ! j'suis mort ! hahahaha**

**Moi aussi mec ! putain tu as une bonne technique de traversin !**

**Etudiée**** depuis dix ans avec mes frères ! au fait, on ****était****venus**** ici pour quoi Hermione ? j'ai faim moi !** et le Ronald Dévorus Gargantua Weasley de se recentrer sur sa préoccupation principale : se nourrir.

**Pour savoir où est Harry…**

**Aux ****côtés**** d'une créature au pelage soyeux, a l'œil vif et à la langue venimeuse !** s'éclaffa Seamus qui avait (enfin) relevé la référence moldu.

**Avec une des bestioles d'Hagrid ?**

Et toutes les personnes présentes à cet instant se roulèrent par terre, sous l'idiotie du roux, qui lui, n'avait pas compris. Et ce fut en voyant ses camarades se rouler à moitié nus devant son frère qui fit sortir en trombe une Ginny Weasley plus que sceptique quand à la santé mentale des garçons… Elle n'avait pas vu la préfète qui était écroulée à l'extérieure, cachée par une statue.

**OoOoOoOoO**

« **Potter, tu ne bouges pas de mon lit, jusqu'à nouvel ordre !** »

Voilà les seules paroles que lui avait dites le serpentard après l'avoir violement… bon d'accord, fermement, tiré de son lit si douillet… Mais il était vrai que celui du serpentard avait des draps plus doux… de la soie qu'il avait dit… et une lessive dont l'odeur lui plaisait particulièrement : cèdre et citron _(nda : un vrai délice, je vous assure essayer en huiles essentielles ! *ç*)_ et puis les petites veilleuses colorées qui passaient pas le cadre de la fenêtre étaient siiii reposantes…

Et là s'arrêtèrent les réflexions du survivant qui sombra dans un doux songe, dans les bras d'un Morphée blond platine aux longues canines ivoires.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Reprise du jeu « Where's Wally » qui en français donne « où est Charlie »… je sais on connaît mieux comme références littéraires.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Encore je suis désolée pour les deux dernières semaines ! la première, j'étais chez ma mère (cf Dest Ob. Pour plus d'infos… (-_-)'

Et la seconde, c'est que j'ai été atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche… (T^T)

Ronce13

**OoOoBetaoOoO**

*petit dérapage qui a fait des étincelles sur le bitume*

Me voilà ! Magnifique et splendide bêta-readeur qui a failli se faire écartelée, éviscérée par la chatte avec des grosses griffouilles dénommée Ronron ! On dirait pas comme ça mais elle fait très peur !

Sinon j'adore le nouveau de Ronald ! On peut dire que Neville aussi est doué pour trouver des noms étranges XD Et Harry m'a piqué MA place !

voili vouilou ^^

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures \o/

Yebbeka, souriscargot du Forum Francophone, FoF …. oui je fais de la pub partout muhahahaha mais quand on aime on ne compte pas =D

.oOoO

**Amandine**

Un chapitre tout les dimanches? Désooooooléée! j'aurais voulut! mais j'ai pas pu... T^T Merci pour tes compliments et ta review TnT tu es gentille! faut bien que je triche un peu, sinon, ça ressemble à rien … -_-' La fin est horrible? Merci! c'est le but, pour évité de me faire trucider! Faut que j'ai un minimum d'utilité, sinon il y en as qui serais capable de venir avec leur tronçonneuse me découper en rondelle! Mais promis, le prochain chapitre sera plus chaud... juste à espérer que je en le reporte pas à la saint glinglin... Oui, là Snape s'est bien vengé... mais la fatigue du griffondor (et sa capacité à attirer les ennuits) lui à fait perdre une bonne heure de plaisir sadique (Snape n'est pas au courant qu'Harry est le 'calice' de Draco). Mais c'est que tu commences à bien me connaître dit donc! =D

Merci pour tes encouragements! Et je ferais de mon mieux pour m'ammélioré!

BigBix

Ronce13

**Camo**

Ma camo, je te ferais te reply en live quand tu viendras me faire le ména... euh, quand tu viendra passer une soirée à la maison ^^

Bisous!

iReprise du jeu « Where's Wally » qui en français donne « où est Charlie »… je sais on connaît mieux comme references.


	19. Changement d'atmosphère

**Deep Drug**

**Chapitre dix-neuvième**

**Changement d'atmosphère **

**OoOoOoOoO**

_« __**Potter, tu ne bouges pas de mon lit, jusqu'à nouvel ordre !**__ »_

_Voilà les seules paroles que lui avait dites le serpentard après l'avoir __violemment__… bon d'accord, fermement, tiré de son lit si douillet… Mais il était vrai que celui du serpentard avait des draps plus doux… de la soie qu'il avait dit… et une lessive dont l'odeur lui plaisait particulièrement : cèdre et citron, et puis les petites veilleuses colorées qui passaient pas le cadre de la fenêtre étaient siiii __reposantes__…_

_Et là s'arrêtèrent les réflexions du survivant qui sombra dans un doux songe, dans les bras d'un Morphée blond platine aux longues canines ivoires._

**OoOoOoOoO**

Harry se sentait dans du coton. Le roulis du train ne l'aidait pas à sortir de sa torpeur non plus. Les vacances de Noël commençaient tout juste et le directeur avait décidé qu'il serait préférable pour lui de les passer avec la famille Weasley… Mais le terrier n'étant pas assez sûr, Dumbledore avait décidé qu'elles se dérouleraient au Square Grimaud : Au QG de l'ordre du Phénix.

C'était la première fois que le directeur le laissait passer ses vacances en dehors de Poudlard. Le brun se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec ses relations avec Draco. Il reconnaissait s'être endormi pendant les cours, les repas, et sur son balai lors de l'entraînement de Quidditch.

Il reconnaissait découcher et avoir pris ses quartiers dans la chambre du vampire. Mais cela ne dérangeait en rien ce dernier : il avait un petit sourire en coin qui le lui démontrait régulièrement. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait l'utilité : il ne dormait pas et utilisait leur salle de travail pour confectionner les potions, des calices, et autres.

En fait, Harry était certain que le vieux sorcier était sadique. Pourquoi le renvoyer chez Sirius ? Et pourquoi si tôt après sa mort ? On ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de faire son deuil. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant… les cours, le dossier, ses rendez-vous avec le noble _ et ce, à l'insu de ses amis_ et les siestes qui suivaient ses visites l'avaient tant occupés qu'il n'y avait pas trouvé un instant pour pleurer son défunt parrain.

Maintenant, il culpabilisait : il avait occulté sa seule famille qu'il n'ait jamais réellement eue !

**Ça fait plaisir de te revoir mec !**

**Humm… **Ron et sa manie d'arriver quand il ne faut pas ! Et surtout celle de parler au lieu de se taire.

**Hey, tu pourrais au moins me répondre Harry ! Je suis ton meilleur pote après tout.**

**Harry, Ron ****a**** raison, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, nous ne te jugeons pas…**

Non, vraiment ? Pourtant Hermione l'avait déjà jugé avant même qu'il ne parle… Ce fait ne le confortait pas dans l'envie de se confier. C'était même plutôt le contraire qui se produisait. Enfin, il n'était pas très objectif dans l'immédiat.

Il est vrai qu'il était parti dans des conditions pourtant agréables. Il s'était réveillé dans le lit du vampire, ledit vampire l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte qu'il avait alors qualifiée de possessive. Mais ça lui avait fait du bien. Enfin, avant que Malfoy ne lui annonce qu'il restait au château pendant les vacances. Ils s'étaient disputés comme au début de l'année. Le brun forcé de quitter l'école devait laisser les _ trop nombreux à son goût _ élèves qui restaient à la merci du blond. Même s'il devait avouer se moquer royalement de la santé de ses camarades.

C'était plus l'idée de partager Draco qui l'avait dérangée au moment de l'annonce. Puis, ce fait l'avait énervé envers lui-même. Et il s'en était pris injustement au blond. Il n'avait même pas eu la possibilité de s'excuser avant que le vampire ne lui balance un nouveau pot de crème pour cacher ses morsures plus efficace que l'habituel.

Le noble avait un palais très sensible et le goût de la pâte verdâtre-beige ne lui plaisait pas. Ils avaient dû faire des recherches plus poussées afin de trouver une nouvelle recette. Moins puissante certes, mais qui était plus agréable au palais. Il s'agissait à la base d'un rouge à lèvre… à cette nouvelle, les deux adolescents avaient partagé leur premier fou rire commun.

Le grognement de Ron le ramena à la réalité… il s'était encore égaré dans ses pensées. Pour éviter d'être confronté à ses deux amis et à Ginny qu'il apercevait dans le couloir, il se plongea dans un livre sur la magie du sang. Livre gracieusement recommandé et fourni par Malfoy fils. Le reste du voyage se déroula sans accrocs. La famille Weasley les réceptionna à la gare de King cross, puis ils allèrent dans l'ancienne demeure des Black par portoloin. Ils atterrirent dans une petite ruelle sombre, adjacente à Grimault place. Cependant, personne ne semblait décidé à entrer.

Harry, car il espérait retarder au maximum l'instant de faire face aux souvenirs de son parrain. Et les Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione, pour des raisons obscures au brun. Il s'étonnait cependant que madame Weasley, pourtant reconnue pour sa prudence maladive quand cela avait un rapport avec la sécurité de ses enfants, et plus particulièrement celle d'Harry, ne se soit pas déjà précipitée à l'intérieur et surtout ne les y ait pas pressés. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose … un autre membre de l'ordre peut-être ?

**Harry, mon chéri, dépêche toi de rentrer je te pris**, finit-elle par dire, se tournant vers le sauveur du monde magique.

**Je vous suis**, lui répondit-il faiblement, le regard vague.

La matriarche sembla alors gênée et se tortilla sur place. Tout comme le reste des personnes présentes. Ce fait alarma quelque peu le sorcier brun qui demanda alors innocemment ce qu'il se passait et s'il y avait un quelconque problème. C'est monsieur Weasley embarrassé qui lui répondit :

**En fait Harry, depuis quelques semaines, la maison n'est plus visible de personne, même en sachant où elle est…**

**Quoi ? mais elle est juste là enfin !** répondit-il en pointant un point entre deux maisons, numérotés 11 et 13, de la rue.

**Nous le savons Harry**, lui répondit Hermione en grognant quelque peu de frustration. **Mais tu es le seul à la voir : tu es le propriétaire !** s'énervât-elle vers la fin, face à l'incompréhension peinte sur le visage de son ami qui faisait quelque peu preuve de lenteur d'esprit.

Ce dernier, peu content de se faire ainsi reprendre s'avança alors vers la bâtisse. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il entendit le peu discret soupir de soulagement de ceux qui l'accompagnait. Il s'enfonça dans l'entrée et sursauta quand Walburga Black écarta vivement les rideaux qui recouvraient son portrait.

Ce qui le surprit le plus fut le fait qu'elle se contenta de l'inspecter en silence. En silence. Se remettant de cette dernière constatation, il continua son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Puis il entendit la douce et mélodieuse voix de la mère de feu son parrain s'égosiller sur les « **pouilleux de traîtres à leur sang amoureux des moldus aussi ****indignes**** de la magie qui coulait dans leurs veines que la sang de bourbe qui les accompagnait** »

Ha non, elle n'était devenue ni muette, ni respectueuse depuis l'année précédente pensa Harry. Cette réflexion lui tira un sourire narquois dont Malfoy aurait été fier s'il l'avait vu. Enfin, personne n'était là pour s'en rendre compte alors…

Harry n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Kreacher attiré par les hurlements d'indignation de sa prestigieuse ancienne maîtresse. L'elfe de maison s'était fait discret et avait lui aussi inspecter son actuel maître. Puis, il avait fait connaître sa personne au brun. L'adolescent demanda à l'elfe de préparer les chambres pour la famille Weasley, Hermione et lui. A son étonnement, l'elfe le fit sans se plaindre ni insulter qui que ce soit en grognant.

**oOo**

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, fixant le plafond de son lit à baldaquin dans sa chambre. Oui, sa chambre, l'ancienne chambre du chef de famille. Kreacher lui avait porté ses affaires directement dans cette chambre et l'avait nettoyée de fond en comble, ainsi que l'étage entier. Prétextant qu'il ne seyait pas au chef de la noble et ancienne maison Black de dormir avec la basse populace qu'il avait déjà l'immense générosité d'accueillir dans sa demeure. Enfin, c'était un résumé enjolivé des paroles du vieil elfe. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup…

**Que ****désire**** manger le maître ?**

**Est-ce Molly qui ****t'envoie ****Kreacher ? **

**Non !** il semblait offusqué, **cette horrible bonne femme n'envoie pas Kreacher ****déranger****son maitre pour une raison aussi futile ! Kreacher demande ce qu'il doit cuisiner pour son maître, maître.**

Ou la logique des elfes de maison…

**Un rôti. J'ai envie de viande.**

**Bien maître, Kreacher se met aux fourneaux immédiatement, maître !**

Puis, il partit dans un crack sonore typique du transplanage des elfes. Ce qui était assez déconcertant était le fait qu'il ne se soit pas lamenté sur l'honneur que cela aurait été de servir Narcissa Malfoy.

**oOo**

**Mais que se passe t-il ? Je vous entends depuis ma chambre au deuxième étage !**

**Maître, veuillez ****excuser ****Kreacher d'avoir ****dérangé**** le maître ! Mais cette harpie**, il désignait dans le même temps Ginny, **voulait déranger le maître dans sa chambre pour s'épancher sur ses misérables et inintéressants problèmes d'idiote ! Maître.**

Harry avait déboulé dans le salon après avoir entendu la jeune fille crier… enfin, il n'avait bougé que lorsqu'il avait entendu le reste des invités se mêler aux cris. Et il se trouvait maintenant dans une situation délicate : remercier l'elfe d'avoir empêché la rouquine _ avec laquelle il s'était pris la tête dans le train _ ou le gronder et s'assurer les bonnes grâces du reste du groupe.

**Kreacher, cela ****partait**** d'un bon sentiment, mais mes invités ****ont**** le droit de me parler. Ne recommence plus à attacher aux murs les gens d'accord ?**

**Bien ****maître****, Kreacher ne le refera plus, ****maître****.**

**Bien, ****quant****à toi Ginny, si tu veux me voir demande à Kreacher de m'en informer et ne cherche pas à forcer le passage à l'étage. Je voulais être tranquille, Kreacher n'a fait que respecter ma volonté.** Trancha-t-il finalement.

**Et c'est tout ? tu vas laisser ****cette**** ordure s'en tirer comme ça après ce qu'il ****a**** fait à ma sœur ?**s'écria Ron.

**Que veux-tu que je fasse ? ****Il**** n'a fait que ce que je lui ais ****demandé ****! pas comme je l'imaginais**, se reprit-il face aux regards choqués des personnes autour de lui, **mais sous mes ordres. Je ne vais pas le punir d'obéir, non ?**

Pendant quelques temps, il sembla que cette explication convienne à Hermione et aux Weasley… sembla car ils reprirent de plus belles leurs injections en direction de l'elfe et d'Harry qui était trop laxiste avec lui. Que les silences de Malfoy lui manquaient…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Oui, je sais la même sempiternelle question ! Mais j'ai besoin de savoir afin d'affiné ma trame, de savoir si oui ou non, je dois mettre telle information ou tel évènement plus tôt dans la fic pour que vous compreniez mieux, pour donner plus de profondeur au texte…

Et sinon, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Certes courts, mais publier en dehors des mois de juillet et aout !

Ronce13

**OoOoBetaoOoO**

_**coucou le peuple je suis là pour supporter les souffrances écrivantes de notre chaton à griffes qui font mal Ronron \o/ j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment lors de la lecture à très vite j'espère =3**_

**.oOoO**

Exceptionnellement, toutes les réponses aux reviews se font ici !

**Malfoyaddict :**

Merci pour tes encouragements et ta compréhension ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de réécrire un chapitre ! En espérant que celui là t'aura plu ! Et tu peux toujours te rattrapé en laissant des reviews coup sur coup à partir de maintenant )

**miruru-sensei**

Oui, le précédant chapitre n'étais pas le plus intéressant, mais il était là pour faire la transition avec celui là, qui marque un tournant dans l'histoire ^^

En tout cas, je suis honorée de savoir que tu me lis même depuis un téléphone portable !

**Tsudama**

Merci pour ta review, tes encouragements ! et je suis contente que ma façon de faire évoluer les relations Harry/Draco te plaise !

**Amandine**  
Heyyyy !  
De retour ! et avec une suite ! Tu vois, si tu m'avais tronçonné, tu ne l'aurais pas eu !  
je sais que la fin est horrible, c'est le but ! =D  
Et bien, sache que ce chapitre est là pour préparer et faire contraste avec celui-ci qui marque un tournant ! et vas servir d'explication plous tard )  
On est pas à la St glinglin, donc ce n'est pas de la torture ! (enfin, je crois ^-^')  
MERCIs

pour tout ! et j'espère pouvoir mettre des chpitres plus régulièrement à l'avenir… peut être l'année prochaine…

**Slaavy **  
euh… ma Slaavy chérie, ça ne te dérange pas si j'écourte ta réponse ? Parce que franchement, si je devais répondre, je fausserais énormément le nombre de mot du chapitre (encore plus que maintenant) ! Donc, si tu veux, je serais sur msn, pas de problème ma belle !

Bisous

**Cricket32 **  
Tu ne connais pas ! Ma pauvre ! tu ne rate rien, c'est un casse tête ! Juste utile à t'occupé pendant assez longtemps pour laisser les parents tranquilles !

Bisous

**lalala1995**

_Where's the suite?_ *j'aime* )  
Merci pour te review et l'ajout aux favoris ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut !

Bix

**Lily Halloween**  
Merci pour ta review!

**Ecnerrolf**  
bah, oui, Draco l'a juste amené dans sa chambre: il ne veut pas se lier! (enfin, pas encore !)

**77Hildegard**  
Bien sur qu'on sait où est Harry ! C'est comme pour Brian : dans la cuisine ! Enfin… il se peut qu'il se batte le territoire avec Ron

Bix

**musme **

Merci pour te reviews, heureuse que tu apprécie mon écriture

**dragonichigo**  
Oui, je te comprends parfaitement, il manque toujours du Draco Harry ! U.U si cela ne tenais qu'à moi, ils seraient partout… mais ça risquerais de nuire au scénario.

Allez, bix !

**Asherit**  
Je suis super contente que mon humour te réussisse ! Et oui, Harry à lancer une nouvelle mode )  
Ha, Neville, des explications sur son incroyable métamorphose plus tard : il va vous plaire !  
Bix

**yamashita6**  
Oui, oui, il arrive le câlin, il arrive !

**Ritsuko-chan**  
Oui, Harry est un chanceux benêt qui profite allègrement de la condition de vampire de Draco pour marmotter tranquillement !

**Marjo76**  
Merci pour tes encouragements ! Oui, un Ron à l'ouest est un Ron amusant ! (et parfois lourd, faut pas en abusé !) Et puis, il fallait que je la sorte cette référence !

**Morgana Serpentard**  
Aucun problème pour ce retard dans les reviews, je en suis pas vraiment un exemple de rigueur quand à ma fréquence de parution des chapitres XD

J'espère que cette suite te convient !

**Kurogane43536**  
bon, au moins, je partais avec un bon point ! Mais ces premiers chapitres et ces questions (un peu lourdes, je le reconnais) étaient nécessaires pour la suite (et surtout l'explication qui ne vas plus tarder sur le fait que Harry est le calice de Draco !)

Tu as bien fait de te forcer ! Tout bénef pour moi ! XD  
mon humour te plait YESSSSSSS ! (Bouge le popotin en danse de la réussite)  
Oui, Harry aurait pu être réparti à serpentard, dans le livre, cela n'apparait pas assez à mon gout ! Et non, Draco ne s'en rendra pas compte comme ça ! Je suis plus perverse voyons !

Oui, Neville ! tu auras tes explications plus tard, ne t'en fais pas !  
Oui, Harry à perdu Sirius en 5eme, mais il est 7eme, pas en 6eme année ! il s'en est un peu remis, mais si Harry est comme ça, c'est parce que… explication prochainement.  
Je en sais pas si tu lis , mais si oui, remémore toi comment j'ai expliqué le comportement de Harry vis-à-vis de Pansy, ça vas être dans le même style pour la joie de vivre ici )  
Au oui, on reverra son admirateur secret revenir sur le devant de la scène… =]  
Magie vas tenter de rendre Harry jaloux et faire chier son monde effectivement… Tout comme Ginny qui commence à enfin monter le bout de son nez !  
Roooooh tout plein de questions sur le coté sombre qui as délibérément été mis de côté, mais des réponses qui ne vont pas (trop) tardés !  
Plein de questions, qui m'aident énormément ! Car, elles me donnent une idée de ce que les lecteurs attendent, de ce dont ils aimeraient avoir connaissance et à côté de quoi je passe parfois sans le vouloir !

**Lord La Folle**  
Merci pour ta review et ta remarque ! (C'est bon, j'ai compris je me recentre sur le couple principal ! rho lalala ! ) )

bix

**Mimik0**  
Oui, pauvre marmotte abandonné dans une mer de soie qui exhume l'odeur du vampire…

Pourquoi j'ai envie de prendre sa place ?

Merci pour ta review ! bix

**Aya-hana-chan**  
MERCIIIIIIIIII pour tes encouragements et compliment !

Bix

J'espère que la suite te plaît toujours !

**Lyly-chan**  
Bon,

Mon humour plait : check !

Long chapitre : pas check…

Abandon de la fic : … NO WAY !


	20. Invités

**Deep Drug**

**Chapitre vingtième**

**invités **

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Pendant quelques temps, il sembla que cette explication convienne à Hermione et aux Wesley… sembla car ils reprirent de plus belle leurs injections en direction de l'elfe et d'Harry qui était trop laxiste avec lui. Que les silences de Malfoy lui manquaient…_

**OoOoOoOoO**

« La magie du sang à cette particularité qu'elle peut être héréditaire. Tout don qui se transmet dans une ligné est une branche de la magie du sang. Beaucoup de rituels nécessitent ce précieux ingrédient, qu'il appartienne à une créature magique ou non. »

Bon, dans l'ensemble Harry comprenais à peu près ce que cela signifiait… mais l'aide de Malfoy aurait été plus que bien venue quand même… Pourrait-il l'invité au Square pendant la deuxième semaine de vacances ou non ? S'il se fiait aux membres de l'Ordre, non. Mais ce qu'avait dit Hermione le laissait perplexe : il était le propriétaire de cette maison… et selon Kreacher, il avait juste donné son accord pour que les Wesley et Hermy restent. Il était tenté de renter à Poudlard… juste pour voir ce qu'il se passerait. L'elfe métrait-il tout les sorciers présents dehors ? Ou bien serait-ce la maison qui s'en chargera elle-même ?

Des parchemins trainaient sur le secrétaire du boudoir, et le brun se surpris à désirer écrire au vampire. Il venait de signer le mot qu'il comptait envoyer à Draco quand des éclats de voix le forcèrent à descendre à la cuisine. Le spectacle qu'il trouva le laissa sans voix.

Son elfe de maison, assit comme un noble sur une soupière, regardais son œuvre avec contentement… et d'œuvre, il fallait comprendre avoir attaché au _plafond _madame Wesley et trois hommes qui lui étaient inconnus. Tous se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement quand il se fit entendre d'un raclement de gorge. Le raclement étant pour camoufler son sourire et son mécontentement.

**Harry, mon chéri, peux-tu demander à cet ignoble elfe de nous faire descendre s'il te plait ?** on sentait dans son ton, son énervement vis-à-vis de ladite créature.

**Maitre ! cette pondeuse a fait entrer des inconnus chez vous alors que vous avez eut la grandeur de les accueillir !** se récrimina l'elfe tout en descendant de son trône pour venir dans les jambes du brun.

L'elfe marquait un point. Il le fit savoir en s'adressant à la seule femme de la pièce :

**Qui sont ces gents madame Wesley ?**

**Se sont des membres de l'Ordre Harry, peux-tu nous faire descendre s'il te plait ?**

**Kreacher.**

**Oui maitre ?**

**Kreacher, arrête d'essayer de gagner du temps et fait les s'assoir à la table nous avons des choses à nous dire je pense.**

L'elfe s'exécuta, non sans grogner que le maitre pouvait poser ses question pendant que les indésirables étaient au plafond … et que même s'ils étaient grossiers et que leurs vêtements étais de piètre facture, ils décoraient bien… Puis, il fit s'assoir son maitre en bout de table, pour qu'il préside la discussion « **comme il sied à l'héritier de la noble et ancienne famille Black !** »

**Donc, madame Wesley, qui sont ces gens ?**

**Des membres de l'ordre Harry ! ils viennent pour regarder ce qu'il se passe avec les protections pour que nous puissions de nouveau voir la maison.**

Ce fait énerva le brun, cette maison étais à lui, la moindre des choses aurait été de lui demander ! qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir laissé Kreacher gérer la situation un peu plus longtemps… **Ha. Et j'en étais informé quand ?**

**Tu n'avais pas besoin d'en être informer gamin ! le professeur Dumbledore nous a demandé de faire un tour des protections de la maison, **le dernier mot avait été dit avec énormément de dédain.** Rien qui ne te regarde en somme. Je me demande même pourquoi nous sommes encore autour de cette table à discuter avec ce môme Molly.**

Il allait pour se lever mais au moment où ses fesses quittèrent l'assise de la chaise, il y fut comme enfoncé et se retrouva collé au dossier.

**Il s'emblerait que vous ayez un problème avec ma maison monsieur. Elle non plus ne semble pas vous apprécier.**

**Sale gosse qu'as-tu fait ?** il écumait de rage et d'un soupçon de peur.

**Harry ! libère tout de suite Günther !**

**Je n'y suis pour rien, mais si monsieur Günther ne me porte pas plus de respect, il sort de cette maison !**

**Qui que t'es gamin pour nous dire quoi faire sous ce toit ?**

**Cela vaut pour toutes les personnes présentes à cette table. Et avant de demander son nom à quelqu'un, on se présente soi-même monsieur.**

**Basil Caliche.**

**Harry Potter, propriétaire de cette demeure.**

Un silence s'établit alors. Lourd et pesant, chacun commençant à comprendre que quoi qu'ils fassent si le garçon ne le voulait pas, la magie de la maison ferait tout pour les mettre en déroute, et lutterai contre les protections qui ne seraient pas noires… au risque de mettre en péril ce lui de _fidelitas_ qui par sa complexité étais le plus simple à rompre pour la maison.

**Harry, mon chéri…**

**La ferme la pondeuse indésirable ! Vous faite entré des inconnus dans la demeure du maitre et vous osez encore l'affublé d'un surnom ridicule qui dénature sa noblesse ! Maitre, laissez Kreacher vous débarrasser de la pondeuse. Kreacher promet de le faire bien !**

**Silence sale créature !**

**Kreacher, monsieur Caliche, mon elfe de maison s'appelle Kreacher.**

Ils furent interrompus quand la porte du square claqua violement à cause d'un vent glacial venant de l'extérieur. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la cuisine sursautèrent. Harry car le bruit violent l'avais surpris. Les autres de peur car seul Harry pouvais 'voir' le 12 Grimaud place, enfin, c'étais ce qu'ils croyaient.

**HORS DE** **MA MAISON IMMON… hoooo mon Draco, comment vas-tu ?**

**Bien tante Walburga. Où se trouve Potter je vous prie ?**

**Dans la cuisine à résoudre un problème avec des indésirables traitres à leur sang.**

**Les Wesley ?**

**Entre autres. Comment vont mes nièces ?**

**Ma tante, il serait surement de bon ton de parler de cela plus tard.**

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il remarqua le brun dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il le regardait à la fois surpris et las. Effectivement, pour qui d'autre, la mère de Sirius aurait-elle arrêté de crier ? Avant que quiconque n'ais le temps de refermer les rideaux de sa toile même Sirius qui étais pourtant passé maitre dans l'art de couvrir sa mère devait passer par le sempiternel '**fils indigne**' qui arrivait après la phrase avorté de Walburga Black.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Bon, je crois ne plus être excusable à ce niveau là...

**OoOoBetaoOoO**


	21. Coalition elfe chouette !

**Deep Drug**

**Chapitre vingt et unième**

**Coalition elfe chouette !**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il remarqua le brun dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il le regardait à la fois surpris et las. Effectivement, pour qui d'autre, la mère de Sirius aurait-elle arrêté de crier ? Avant que quiconque n'ais le temps de refermer les rideaux de sa toile même Sirius qui étais pourtant passé maitre dans l'art de couvrir sa mère devait passer par le sempiternel '__**fils indigne**__' qui arrivait après la phrase avorté de Walburga Black._

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ils étaient tous dans le salon en train d'attendre que madame Wesley apporte le thé. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas eu à se battre avec Kreacher qui, bien trop heureux d'avoir une excuses pour rester près de son idole, n'avait pas crié au crime de lèse majesté. L'atmosphère était tendue, très tendu. Mais malgré cela, Harry se sentais sensiblement mieux. Comme si son seul problème était la tension entre ses amis et le vampire. Et mine de rien, cela était r.e.p.o.s.a.n.t. Plus que de devoir se retenir de rire face aux facéties de son elfe de maison, de devoir faire semblant de le punir et autres petits désagréments similaires.

Draco était de marbre, silencieux et digne, assit dans un grand fauteuil. Mais Harry, habitué au vampire, remarqua le léger froncement du nez de ce dernier. Peut être que le vampire sentait l'odeur de Remus… Il se tourna dans le but d'interroger son invité mais les regards noirs de ses amis l'en dissuadèrent assez rapidement. Ce qui n'échappa malheureusement pas au blond dont une lueur narquoise brillait maintenant dans le fond de l'œil.

Madame Wesley reparue dans le salon suivi de plusieurs plateaux comprenant du thé et des biscuits. Elle servi tout le monde en thé et s'assit aux coté de sa famille et des trois hommes envoyés par Dumbledore pour vérifier les sortilèges de la maison. Après quelques gorgées, les jumeaux commençaient à trouver la situation amusante. Ils étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir été directement victime de l'elfe d'Harry et avec le recul et en occultant les victimes (enfin, les membres de leur famille qui ont étés victimes seulement) ne pouvaient que saluer l'humour de Kreacher. Ainsi, ils se posèrent en simples observateurs, se promettant que quoi que diraient les personnes présentes, ils ne s'emporteraient pas et ne jugeraient pas. La vengeance par contre était une autre histoire. Leurs sourire canaille ne manquèrent pas d'intrigué Harry et Draco qui étaient les seuls à se méfier de la paire, avec Moly mais cette dernière leur tournait le dos.

Harry appréciait le silence qui faisait défaut à la maisonnée depuis le début des vacances même si la tension diminuait le plaisir. Sous le regard insistant de son elfe de maison, et des autres personnes présentes, Harry se senti obligé d'engager la conversation. Mais avec qui ? S'il suivait les règles de bienséances que sa tante avait pris la peine d'expliqué à Dudley _ et qu'il avait espionné_, il devait se concentré sur Draco qui pour lui était le seul invité, les Wesley étant sa famille et Hermione sa meilleure amie. Les trois autres étant des indésirables. Ou il devait engager la conversation avec ses amis, dans ce cas, il isolerait plus encore le serpentard.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kreacher était un bon elfe de maison. L'un des meilleurs même ! Et il aimait son nouveau maitre ! Surtout depuis que ce dernier avait amené chez eu le grand, le merveilleux, le magnifique, le noble, le respecté, le craint, l'envié, […] Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Le vampire était le summum de la perfection selon Kreacher. Alors quand il était arrivé, ni une ni deux il avait filé au petit salon pour lui préparer un fauteuil (le plus confortable). Puis il ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle de ses chaussures de marque. Il les lui aurait même ciré s'i avait eu le matériel à porté de main pour.

Quand la pondeuse leur avait proposé faire le thé, il avait été ravi de la laisser partir. Ainsi il pouvait rester auprès de la magnificence incarnée. Il profita quelques instants encore du parfum des vêtements du noble, se promettant de dès qu'il aurait l'autorisation de son maitre, il irait demander aux elfes du manoir Malfoy comment ces dernier aimaient que leur linge soit traité.

Mais le plus important étais le bien être actuel de cet admirable invité. C'est pour cette raison qu'il quitta le petit salon pour se rendre dans les étages, laissant à la pondeuse la tache de servir le maitre et son hôte pour la durée de son absence. Si elle faisait correctement son travail, Kreacher pourrait lui remettre un matelas décent dans sa chambre. Ou pas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait maintenant un moment que le blond avait fini sa tasse de thé et n'osait en redemander une autre : c'était inconvenant. Il faudrait qu'il éduque un peu mieux Potter sur l'art de la réception. Surtout s'il devait le présenter à sa famille. Cette pensée incongrue lui arracha un micro-sourire. Ces sourires qui faisaient fondre Harry. Mais Draco ne le savait pas.

Poussé par la curiosité, Harry fini par demander à Draco comment il avait fais pour venir.

**Tu m'as envoyé une lettre, me demandant de venir te voir. D'ailleurs, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps.**

**Une lettre ? quelle lettre ?** Crièrent les Wesley _ sauf les jumeaux.

**Potter n'a pas à vous rendre de compte quand à ses activités sous son toit il me semble.** Répondit le blond que la réaction des Wesley exaspérait.

**La ferme la fouine, personne ne t'a rien demandé ! **commença Ginny.

**Ouais, retourne chez toi ça nous fera des vacances ! **Continua son frère Ron.

Puis, les deux se turent d'un coup et perdirent leurs couleurs, se souvenant que l'elfe de maison qui faisait de leur vacances un enfer avait en haute estime la personne qu'ils venaient d'insulté. Leurs ennuis ne vinrent pas de l'elfe mais du propriétaire de la maison qui était scandalisé d'entendre ses amis mettre son invité à la porte de chez lui.

**Non mais vous vous croyez où ? **leur cria-t-il.** A ce que je sache je suis le seul qui peut décider de la présence ou non des gens dans MA maison ! **Peu à peu des objets se mirent à tournoyés dans la pièce le vampire en profita pour attrapé la théière qui venait de passer à côté de lui et se servit avant de la laisser continuer sa route. **Monsieur et Madame Wesley, vous me faites venir ici pour que je vous ouvre une porte que vous ne pouvez plus voir ! Hermione tu m'insulte d'idiot parce que je ne suis pas capable de comprendre quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant ! Et en plus vous vous plaignez de Kreacher qui pour une fois me respecte et obéi ! **Le blond continuait de boire tranquillement sa deuxième tasse de thé tout en profitant du joyeux spectacle.** Ensuite, madame Wesley, vous faites enter trois hommes que je ne connais pas dans ma maison pour qu'ils m'informent de force qu'ils sont envoyés par Dumbledore pour modifier les sortilèges de protection de ma maison ? **Là, le blond fronçât les sourcils : ils n'avaient tout de même pas osé ? Puis il vit les trois hommes près de la femme replète devenir livide. Lui-même était furieux. **Mais quand comptez-vous me prendre en compte dans vos équations ? C'est tout de même de ma vie et de mes possessions que vous vous jouez en ce moment ! **il était essoufflé après tout ces cris.

**Harry chérie…**

**Je vous avais dit de ne plus affublé mon maitre de ce surnom idiot et mielleux sale pondeuse de traitre à son sang !**

L'elfe tout juste revenue de personne sauf lui ne savait où fit apparaître un pain de savon _ senteur lavande_ et une brosse pour laver la bouche de la matriarche Wesley. Puis, avisant les deux plus jeunes Wesley qui tentaient de se faire oublier, leur fit subir le même sort pour avoir osé intenter à l'intégralité de son idole. Puis, il força tout le monde à se rendre dans la cuisine pour laisser son maitre à son hôte.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Arrivé aux étages, il se mit à la recherche d'une taie d'oreiller. Celle de la sang-pur traitre à son sang fit l'affaire. Puis, il atteint la salle de bain du premier étage et remplit le bidet d'eau tiède et parfumé à la rose _ enfin c'est ce à quoi l'odeur du flacon de parfum de la sang-de-bourbe ressemblait_ Et alla chercher la brosse du traitre à son sang qui était le père des autres. Il se laissa glissé dans le bain et se lava méticuleusement tout partout, partout, afin d'être digne de rester auprès du grand, sublime, sérénissime, […] Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Se furent des cris qui le ramenèrent à son bain annuel. Bain qu'il se dépêcha de terminer pour se séché et revêtir sa nouvelle taie d'oreiller pour venir en aide à son maitre et son vénéré et vénérable hôte. Il arriva dans l'escalier pour entendre la pondeuse attenté à la noblesse de son maitre. Foi de Kreacher, se sera la dernière fois !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Une fois seuls dans le salon, Draco reposa sa tasse avec délicatesse pendant qu'Harry reprenait son souffle et ses esprits après ce coup d'éclat. Il se retourna vers son invité et lui proposa de monter dans sa chambre pour plus de tranquillité. Il ne se soucia pas plus que cela des sons étranges sons qui remontaient de la cuisine. Il se sentait las mais las… Il voulait retourner à son quotidien avec le vampire à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il apprenne comment le blond avait reçut une lettre de lui. En arrivant dans sa chambre et en voyant sa chouette confortablement installée sur son perchoir avec un air de profonde félicité, il se promit de lui doublé sa quantité de friandise car il avait trouvé la coupable de cette lettre mystère.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Bonjour, je sais cela fait beaucoup de temps que je n'avais pas posté un chapitre d'une de mes histoires. Désolée ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et je m'excuse encore de ce retard ! Cela fait si longtemps, que je ne sais plus qu'elles reviews sont pour ce chapitre… désoléééééééée !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Une petite précision qui m'a été demandé : Narcissa Malfoy née Black et Bélatrix Lestrange née Black sont les nièces de Walbourga Black.


End file.
